So Much Awkward
by KKLSBones
Summary: One girl, one power, a whole lot of awkward. This is a story about Kailee Michaels and her journey with the X-Men to control her odd gift. May or may not be Kurt/OC. Not sure yet. (I own the cover art and am currently working on improving it.)
1. Chapter 1

**I own NOTHING except for Kailee Michaels, she is my baby, she came out of my brain. Please ask before you use her for anything, Fics, comics, anything. Ask first. Or at least tell people where she's from and who made her. Geez, you think I spent two and a half days thinking about her, molding her personality, giving her little quirks, and perfecting her timid nature just to let some random guy use her for nothing? Gosh darn lilies... Anyways, title is pending and you'll find out why it's called that later, it should be plenty obvious. Was originally a Kurt/OC fic, although I MAY change that.**

**This is now OFFICIALLY a Kurt/OC fic. HAZZAH! **

**Ahem... now, get on to the story. I have fourth walls to annihilate.**

* * *

My name is Kailee Michaels and I'm not exactly 'normal'. What is normal anyway? Everyone has their own little definition of what they perceive as 'normal'. Your normal could be waking up at six o'clock on the dot (God help you.) and catching a bus to the exact same coffee shop every morning and drinking the same old drink while reading a book or the newspaper, mulling over your thoughts while everyone else goes on about their days, and then someone else's normal could be sleeping all day, waking up at noon, and staying on the computer reading fanfiction and watching cats do hilarious and adorable stuff at night while drinking nothing but Monster energy drinks and munching on some chips until they succumb to exhaustion and pass out.

I'm getting off topic, aren't I? Maybe I should just start over. That would be the best thing to do. First impressions are important after all, and you only get one. People hardly ever give out second chances anymore... It's like you mess up once-make one teeny little mistake-and everyone hates you for it and will never let you live it down.

Oh, yeah... getting off topic again. Let's get back on the Train of Thought, shall we?

My name is Kailee Michaels and I'm… weird. Yes, that's it. Weird. I'm not talking standing alone in a corner doing nothing weird(although I can see myself doing that) or running around your own house naked singing Viking songs weird (that, I will NEVER do), I'm talking Mutant Weird. You see, I have recently discovered that I could do this… thing. this thing... it's really... heh strange, I guess. What Mutant ability isn't strange? It makes me feel extremely uncomfortable and just plain awkward. Well, I was awkward before but now it's just more so. I'm afraid to even talk to anyone else, let alone have physical contact with them. Although it's not like I was really social before all of this, I tended to just lock myself in my room and fiddle with my guitar...

And it's not that my ability is dangerous, it's actually quite harmless... unless you swallow some of it, I guess. Then it would be considered a choking hazard, I should come with a label, 'Keep Out of Reach of Children'. And nearly every time someone starts to talk to me or even LOOK at me it's like they flip on some kind of invisible switch and BOOM there's a black mess on the floor. I just… get so nervous around people because I'm afraid that they'll find out about what I am and they won't want to talk to me anymore, let alone be my friend. I... I've tried controlling it and sometimes it works, but there are times when I just get really emotional and I can't do anything to stop it.

Maybe I should explain what my ability is, or at least try. That would probably help you to understand my situation better.

I can… turn into slime, basically. It's not radioactive like the kind you see in all of those sci-fi movies, it's just this inky black substance that can move around and creep people out.

The only one who knows about my mutation is my grandmother who lives down in Bayville. She's a nice woman who's been letting me stay with her since my parents are out on this business trip to Washington. They'll be gone for a few weeks and I dread the day that they return. My parents absolutely HATE mutants with a passion, and I doubt that they're going to be willing to let their hate go when they find out that their only daughter just so happens to be one of the so-called 'monsters'. They'd turn me into the police or... worse, one of those Anti-Mutant Agencies that are always on the news. They'd let them experiment on me and they wouldn't care. Why would they? They never cared about me before. I'm just this little smudge on their family portrait that they would most-likely be happy to just wipe off-like I was never there, like I didn't exist.

And as if to make everything worse Grandma decides to just enroll me in Bayville High. She says that there are plenty of teenaged mutants there and that they could help me. Hah, help? The only help any high-schooler can give a girl like me is showing me how easy it is to fit a head in a toilet or how cramped it is in a cleaning closet. Grandma… clearly doesn't understand the concept of high school. For someone like me it's those long hours of agonizing social interactions and teachers yelling at you and giving you mountains of homework that they expect you to finish and turn in the very next day. Now, with the mutation it will be even more so, the second someone finds out what I am it'll spread like wild fire and the next thing you know I'm being shoved into a locker, and trust me lockers are not comfortable… at all.

"Ms. Michaels," the teacher spoke and my head jolted forward and away from my notes. My mind immediately began to jump to conclusions. _Oh God, what if he knew? How did he find out though? My hands aren't turning into puddles again, right? I looked down to my pale hands to find that they were perfectly fine, not one patch of the black sludge. Oh no, don't tell me my face is melting. Please don't let my face be melting; I don't like it when my face melts. I like it just the way it is, on my face-not dripping and oozing like some kind of rotten mess that you find in the bottom of a garbage can after Mardi Gras. But there was no way that he could have found out right?_

_… Right?_

"Since you're new here why don't you stand up and tell the class a little bit about yourself?" he suggested and I heaved a sigh of relief. Of course my relief was short lived when what he said finally registered in my mind, and suddenly a whole flurry of thoughts began racing through the nervous wreck that was my brain. This, was exactly the thing that I had wanted to avoid on my first day. I've seen all of the movies where a new kid arrives and they go up to the front of the class... it all ends horribly and the kid is either covered spit balls or being pelted by paper airplanes.

"U-uh, um… I would actually prefer to just sit here... and not do that." I squeaked, my voice cracking in multiple areas as my gray eyes began darting everywhere except for his stone cold stare. _Look, one of the tiles isn't turned the right way... that isn't helping. There's nothing here that you can distract yourself with, Kailee. So you might as well just stand up and get it over with... NOPE. Oh God, oh no. Oh no oh no oh no oh no oh no. It's going to happen; I can feel my skin rippling already. I can hear the screams and the shouts. Please don't make me do this. I really don't want them to know._

_I don't want ANYONE to know._

"Just stand up, tell us your name and something about yourself." He said sternly, most likely trying to scare me into doing the task. I closed my eyes for a few seconds as my brows furrowed together. Taking deep breaths I swallowed hard before finally coming to a stand, my legs were shaking and threatening to change into two wobbly black blobs right there. "Good, now go on."

_I hate you so much, you toupee wearing, ugly tied, little man._

I mumbled, hoping that he would take it and leave me alone to sulk.

"Could you repeat that?"

_Oh God,_ "My name is Kailee Michaels and I like the guitar."

"What was that?"

_... You... are going to get slapped one day-not by me, but by someone else. Someone way bigger than me, with multiple piercings and a giant Doberman named Killer._

_Isn't that enough? Come on, the guy in the corner could hear me-and he's listening to his iPod! At least… I think he heard me. He was nodding his head… then again that could just be his music. What did this teacher guy want? A pep cheer blasted at him through a megaphone? Oh I'll give him that… minus the megaphone bit. I don't have a mega phone; even if I did I wouldn't know how to use it._

_Or… I could totally wimp out like I'm doing right now,_ "My name is Kailee Michaels and I like to play the guitar."

_Geez, Kailee. Grow a backbone, won't you?_

He shook his head, "In Spanish, please."

"Spanish?" I looked to the board and discovered that the word 'Spanish' had been written in big, white, letters in chalk. It was even underlined three times and circled. "This isn't Calculus?" he shook his head and my mouth went into a small 'o'. "Oooohhhh. That... that would explain a LOT. I... sorry, for... for um, interrupting your class time."

_Gosh you're so __**stupid**__! Why didn't you look at the board when you came in? Are you blind, or do you actually enjoy having everyone laugh and talk about how stupid you are behind your back? You should have double-checked the room number, you__** idiot**__! Now, get out of this room and go find your real your class, you __**despicable, moronic excuse for a mutant**__._


	2. Chapter 2

I poked my head through the door, crossing my fingers and hoping that this was the actual class. I just wasted five minutes going up and down the hallway and asking the teachers if this was Calculus or not. So far, nope. All I got was some stifled giggles and smirks. Don't you just **_love_** how everyone laughs at each other's pain and misfortune? I don't, not **_one_** bit. That's high school for you. But then again what did I expect from a bunch of hormone-driven, axe body spray breathing, pimple popping demons? To tell you the truth... I expected at least ONE person to be nice to me, maybe even throw a smile my way. But noooooooooo, apparently the only way you can get a smile out of anyone here is if you go all drastic plastic surgeon on them and freeze it there.

The teacher turned to look at me as soon as the door creaked open. "Please tell me this is Calculus?"

She nodded and I burst through the door with a look of triumph on my face, "Yes! Finally, you will not believe how many classes I had to go to to get here."

She appeared to be saying something but I continued, "I went up and down this entire hallway just poking my head through the door like this-"

_Okay, stop doing that. NOW._

"Are you Kailee Michaels?" she interrupted loudly and I stopped then nodded, "Good, now sit down."

"Well, alright then." I said, she didn't have to be so rude about it. She didn't even say please, now that's just cold. Though I'd never tell her that to her face. The best thing to do when confronted with a strict teacher is to just crawl up into the fetal position and-no… wait, that's what you do if you're attacked by a bear. What you really do is just nod, smile, and do whatever they ask you to do.

I moved to sit but she stopped me, "Not on the floor! At a desk!"

"I-I knew that."

_Gosh, Kailee. You're so stupid! Why would you sit on the floor? Just go take a seat and be quiet. Preferably near the window so you can jump out or get kidnapped by aliens or something._

Stifled laughter came from my new classmates as I blushed a deep crimson, causing my face to appear like a tomato. My shoulders began to shake and ripple beneath my back hoodie as I quickly took a seat near the back. As soon as my butt hit the seat and the teacher turned to the board I quietly slammed my head on the desk. I let my elbows rest on the desk which was covered in crude drawings of stick people and decorated with profanity, a phrase written in bright red marker caught my attention. 'MUTIES SUCK' Geez, even my desk hates me. My hands gripped at my choppy brown hair in frustration and I huffed. I breathed slowly, trying to control the rippling sensation as I did so.

It had only been ten minutes and I've already embarrassed myself multiple times. I am done with high school, both mentally and emotionally. Can't I just be home schooled like Connor? Connor, the little boy was always so lucky. Mom and Dad had idolized him the day he was born. He was good at everything, sports, grades, and when he's old enough to not think that girls have cooties he'll probably be good at dating. Whereas the only relationship that I've ever been with was with a guy named Prince Xenops, and he wasn't even real... and I was ten. He was only eleven and had already won thirteen awards from various science fairs and sports competitions. Me? Well, I guess if you count that ribbon I got for participating at a track meet-which I ended up twisting my ankle at right when I started.

_Geez, Kailee! Do you make it your life's goal to suck at EVERYTHING? Is there anything that you're good at, aside from falling flat on your face?_

"Hallo?" A finger poked at my temple but I ignored it.

_Okay, there's something called 'personal space' dude. Look it up._

Connor probably doesn't even like me; he probably thinks I'm useless and not good at anything. Well, I'm good at one thing. The guitar, but I've never played in front of anyone, and I doubt that Connor knows that I can play. My guitar is the most important thing in my life; I treasure it with all of my heart. It was nothing but a plain old acoustic but I had paid for it with my own money. Money that I earned working my bones to the fingers-I mean my fingers to the bones-mowing lawns and babysitting and dressing up as a fairy for some little girl's birthday party. Never again. There was… cake everywhere. And glitter, so much glitter.

_Hey the finger's back. You know what, if he does it again I'm going to rip it off-just saying. Just tell the police that your little shred of guts and bravery did it, I'm sure they'll understand._

"Is anyone home?" the voice asked again and I took note of the German accent. Annoyed, I turned my head to the side. There was a boy around my age; he had what looked like dark blue hair and light brown eyes. I stared at him for a few minutes, not really knowing how to respond. I could just stay quiet and make him think I'm some kind of weirdo, or I could say something and risk sounding like a creep.

"You knocked?"

_Oh God, that was horrible. What were you thinking, Kailee? Are you stupid or something? Oh, wait! Stupid question. Of COURSE you are! He didn't knock; he didn't even ring the buzzer! There isn't even a buzzer, it doesn't exist! And what did he knock on? There's no door, so he knocked on nothing! He just waltzed right on in there with no introduction, call the police! He's an intruder!_

He laughed.

Okay, wasn't expecting that-kind of thought that he would just look at me funny before turning to the board. Never thought that he would actually laugh, heck I didn't think that **_anyone_** would laugh at anything that I said that wasn't either humiliating or at my expense. Maybe he's mental; I know I'm not funny. I'm not even close to being funny, I'm just an extremely awkward… potato.

He held out a hand for me to shake.

What? What is this? Is this a trick of some sort?

_No, idiot. It's a hand, he obviously wants you to shake it._

I shook it, waves of awkward bouncing off of me as I did so.

"I'm Kurt Wagner."

_Gosh, I swear if you do that stupid James Bond thing I am going to manifest myself and knock you flat out onto the floor. Do you understand me Kailee? It has been done too many times and I will NOT stand for it!_

"Michaels, Kailee Michaels."

_What did I just say?! That's it! I'm going to do it! Just you wait! I'll show you-_

He laughed, "It's enchanting to meet you." **(A/N: I have had that song stuck in my head for HOURS!)**

I smiled, it was small and not a lot of effort was put into it but I smiled.

_Oh God, I know where this is going... and I do NOT approve._


	3. Chapter 3

**I just wanted to say thanks to Abby7441, Rosezelene Ersa, and Dragoncat for all of their input. As for the rest of you...**

**ლ(ಠ****益****ಠ****ლ) Y u no review?**

**Anyways if any of you have any ideas or concerns don't be afraid to share them. I shall try to make a poll for the story's main pairing! Emphasis on 'try', EXTREME emphasis.**

**Ladies and gentledudes! The poll is now up!... But no one cares about that! This is already a Kurt/OC fic! WOOT!**

**Now, get on to the story, you know... the part you came to see.**

* * *

**BEHOLD THE POWER OF THE TIME SKIP!**

**Lunch**

Ah, lunch. The most magical period of the day, unless you go to Hogwarts then every period is magical. Sadly, I'm not a wizard, I'm a mutie. No wand here, only slime. So… as I was saying. It was lunch time and I had absolutely no where to sit. I could always eat in the bathroom… then flush myself down the toilet and live in the sewers like a hobo. I was actually considering it; I could probably make a little shack of some sort down there or something.

Why was I thinking like this?

_Because you're a complete waste of space and are just now realizing it?_

Well, mostly because I came **this** close to melting in Biology. They were dissecting frogs, it was so gross and slimy and… and it smelled, really REALLY bad. Have you ever-this is going to sound weird-somehow managed to bottle a fart and leave it in the hot sun for two weeks and then opened it? Yeah, like that. **(A/N: Trust me, that is a story for another time… which will never come. All I can say right now is that brothers-big and small-are horribly gross human beings.)** My partner, a girl with brown hair in a ponytail and a pink sweater, was freaking out and I had to be the one to cut it open-much to my protests. I was already shaking from my mutation and nerves and I kind of… got juiced on-and in-when I sliced into it. Kitty, I think that was the girl's name, nearly had a heart/spaz attack and the teacher made us stand outside in the hall to calm down.

_Couldn't even handle swallowing a bit of frog juice, how despicable._

We had a little discussion about the gross factor of frogs and when she found out I was new she invited me to sit at her table. She seemed nice enough, and besides it's not like I had any other lunch plans, so I decided 'What the heck?' I'll do it. Problem was, I couldn't find her anywhere and she never told me whether she sat inside or not. SO much for that idea.

_See what happens when you try to make friends, Kailee? They forget about you and leave you in the dust, they all do. And if they haven't they only want something from you._

"Darn it… well, to the bathroom it is then." I mumbled under my breath.

Just as I turned towards the direction of the bathroom there was a tap on my shoulder. I turned my head to see… absolutely no one. Huffing, I look back around…. My tray is gone. Great, now I'm seeing things. And I'm hungry. I'm delusional and hungry, not a good combination. Next thing you know dancing hotdogs are going to start showing up out of nowhere and getting up on tables...

Then there was a sudden breeze and a blur of white. "Hey, you're the new kid, right?"

_I don't like him._

The question came from a boy with white hair. Albino perhaps. He had an air of hubris and cockiness about him. And for another thing, he came out of nowhere. Literally out of nowhere. He wasn't there a second ago then WHOOSH there he is, weird hair and all.

_Does he use hair gel or something? Really weird. Kind of looks like Draco Malfoy..._

"Yeeeeeeeeeees? Whhhhhhhhhhhhy?" I drawled out the two words, still confused as to where my lunch went. And it was a pity too; I was sort of looking forward to getting food poisoning from that lump of… mysterious material that they dare call 'lasagna'.

"Saw you hanging around with that Kitty Pryde chick."

"Annnnnnnnnnnnd I should care whhhhhhhhhhhhy?" my gaze turned to the three behind him. Let's see: a weird greenish looking kid that smelled like… ew, a brunet with a vest who was glaring at me like I had just ran over his cat, and a big guy with a Mohawk who was too busy shoving 'lasagna' into his mouth. Hey wait a minute! That is my 'lasagna'!

_Forget about the lasagna, focus on the white-haired Jack Frost impersonator in front of you._

I frowned but let him have it; the smell from that short guy was making me lose my appetite… fast.

"A guy like you does NOT want to be seen hanging around those X-Geeks." He told me and I blinked.

Guy? Guy? He thinks I'm a GUY? Well, granted I am quite, sort of-Who am I kidding? I am EXTREMELY lacking in the chest department. Puberty... I hate it.

_Oh what? What did he just-are you going to take that? Kailee! Tell me you're not going to take that from him! Kick him somewhere! Anywhere! Just do it really hard, come on you're wearing combat boots today! You know what? I'll do it! Seeing as you're too chicken to do it yourself, you spineless slime monster._

You know how sometimes mutations can be a bit unpredictable? Well, mine just so happened to want to take control of my leg at that moment. Not that I'm ashamed and or upset that it did though, the guy deserved it and then some. You don't call a girl a guy, especially when they're sensitive about their appearance. WHAM he fell to his knees in pain, gripping at his nether regions. I heard his buddies wince before turning and exiting the cafeteria. If I could I would have high-fived my mutation right there.

_You are SO welcome, idiot. Now, go find a table to sulk at._

"Kailee!" a voice called me and I turned towards a table where Kitty was waving me over.

Once there she asked, "Um, where's your lunch? Did you like, eat it already?"

_Yes, I did. I got it and managed to shove it all into my mouth in the span of three minutes. Get me some Pepto-Bismol._

"Some big Mohawk guy came up and got it." I told her simply, leaving out most of the details while taking a seat. "I wasn't hungry anyways; I still can't get that whole frog incident out of my head."

"Frog?" a guy with red glasses asked, confused.

_Yes, it was dancing in the hallway._

"Kailee, these are like, my friends. Scott, Jean, Evan, and you've already met Kurt." Kitty interrupted before I could go into the story of how I got frog juice in my mouth.

_If she says like ONE more time-_

"Like, it was SO gross and junk!"

_Okay, that's it! Hand me a tray, somebody. This Kitty's about to lose some lives._


	4. Chapter 4

**Now in this chapter, you readers will possibly-most likely not-learn something both new and disturbing. **

* * *

We spent a few minutes talking, exchanging jokes and stories. Well, I was basically just sitting there and listening, only speaking when they had a question for me. That's when I would completely spaz out and come up with strange and ridiculous answers that had absolutely nothing to do with the question 'My favorite color is... uh... oranges are great. Vitamin C...' . This would cause them to either laugh or stare at me in confusion. Most of the time it was just Scott and Jean who would look at me questionably, well… I don't know if Scott was actually paying attention. For all I know he could be sleeping behind those sunglasses of his. I wanted to ask him if he was photosensitive or if he just wore them in a vain attempt to look cool. I also wanted to ask Jean if her hair color was natural… but you just don't ask a girl that. Just… never. They could have one out of three reactions: they could be happy that you noticed, extremely ticked off, or they could just have complete indifference and not care.

_Yeah, it's way too bright to be natural. What is she? An elf on stilts? Or Arianna Grande's long lost twin sister?_

Overall I was having a good time and it wasn't as hard to keep my slime in check as I thought it would be. Maybe attending Bayville High won't be that bad after all.

_Hah, yeah right. This is high school we're talking about, Kailee. Don't be an idiot, these people will chew you up and spit you out the first chance they get._

And then… reality struck me in the face like a raw fish. A large, smelly, sticky fish that comes out of nowhere while you're out on your little boat of imagination on the sea of life looking for the island of dreams... where the heck did THAT come from? Since when was I a poet? How come I didn't know it? Oh come on, we don't have enough time! I can't keep on busting these rhymes. Really, this is serious! I'm starting to sound delirious! Just-stop! Let's get back to what's at hand. **(A/N: Before we end up in no man's land!... Okay, I'm done.)**

_What the heck is wrong with you, Kailee?_

"Vhat's vrong with Pietro?"

_Oh, I knew we were forgetting something. Quick! Hide under the table... or __**my vote**__, stand up and kick him again!_

Kurt pointed in a direction and while everyone else turned to investigate I slowly began to sink down in my seat. 'Just act natural, Kailee.' I thought to myself, sinking lower and lower until my eyes were level with the table top. 'This happens all the time, you always disappear underneath tables.' I crawled beneath the table, slowly sliding my bag down with me, poised to bolt out of there the second the situation turned hostile. I can already hear them saying, 'Where'd Kailee go? I don't know, she just disappeared. What sorcery is this?'

"Where is he?"

_Oh, with this again huh? Really? Okay, first off you're a girl. A very flat-chested girl in a big baggy hoodie-but girl nonetheless. Is he just blind? Or stupid? Maybe... maybe he's homosexual... I don't know if you should feel ticked or flattered._

"Where's who, Pietro?" I could hear Scott reply, almost annoyed.

_I see that they do not like this weird white-haired guy... huh. _

"That new guy! Michaels."

"Wait, you mean Kailee?" Kitty asked, quite confused. "But she's like, a girl."

_Ding! Ding! Ding! Give the girl a prize!_

Silence…

And then there was laughter. This was shortly followed by, "Yo, Pietro! You just got owned by a white chick!" he was smacked.

"Shut it, Toad!"

The four began to walk off and I stayed under the table.

"Speaking of which, vhere_ did_ she go?"

_Absolutely nowhere. She disappeared, POOF gone._

"I think I have an idea." Jean, of course.

_Of COURSE you do, Red._

There was shuffling and I turned, only to find Kurt's face right smack in front of me. "Hallo."

I jumped, slamming my head into the table and possibly causing someone to spill and/or throw their lunch at the impact. Not to mention the migraine that was slowly beginning to manifest. I grabbed my skull with one hand and moved the other slowly in front of me, from the left to the right.

_What the heck are you doing? Are you stupid? Get out from under the table already._

"Pay no attention to the girl under the table." I said.

He shook his head, clearly not taking it.

"This is not the teen you're looking for."

_Wha-was that... Star Wars?_

"I'm sorry, but it seems that you do not have Jedi mind powers."

"Annnnnnnnnnnnd all of my dreams are crushed, thank you Kurt."

"Just get out from under the table."

I frowned before shuffling my way back over to my seat and somehow managing to not cause any further harm to me and/or those around me while I turned and twisted to get back to my seat. Once that process was over I glanced at the teens around me.

… "What?"

"Bro, what did you do?!" Evan asked suddenly.

"I crawled under-"

_The OTHER thing, moron! Geez._

"To Pietro?" Jean asked and I 'Oohed'.

"Oh… that. Weeeeeeeeeeeell, I kind of, maybe, accidentally, sort of… kicked him… in the privates." I squeaked, fiddling with my fingers and not looking up from them while I said that. Then I jerked up and spoke hurriedly, "BUT! I didn't mean it, well I DID-no I WANTED to. But I would never do that-not even if they were REALLY annoying, and he was really REALLY annoying. He called me a guy and the next thing I know WHAM! I'm kicking him in the crotch and he's balled up on the floor! I'm kind of actually glad that I did it though… that's not bad right? Right?"

_Of course not, it's totally justified._

Jean sighed, "Kailee, you can't just… kick people in their…."

_Excuse me?! Of course she can! Heck, if she wanted to paint a goldfish bright red she could... sure it would probably die... but still! Kailee is her own woman, she can do whatever she wants._

Evan piped up, "What shoes are you wearing?"

"Um… size nine women's combat boots."

"Did you use your toes?" Kitty questioned.

"Yeeeeeeeeeees? Whhhhhhhhhhhhy?"

The guys at the table all visibly winced while the sweater wearing girl laughed. Jean on the other hand, well she had her palm pressed to her forehead and had a look on her face that said, 'I am so done with this. So done.' She looked over to the brunet girl, who was now writing down something in a little notepad. Where she got it, I have no idea.

"What are you writing?" she asked her.

"The best way to disable a guy using the least amount of effort, in other words: the best way to kick a guy in the-" Jean cut her off with a groan and she let her head hit the table. Kitty shrugged and looked to me, "Now, on a scale of one to ten, how much force did you use in the kick?"

"Eight… I think."

"Ow." Kurt squeaked and I turned to him. "You, are a cruel, cruel person."

_Gosh thank you. I do try._

"I only kicked ONE person, it's not like it's going to happen again!"

_Oh, I wouldn't count on that Kailee..._


	5. Chapter 5

**I want to thank all of those who reviewed! I love you all, every. Single. One. Of. You.**

**Oh, finally updated the cover art. It took me at least two hours to draw and edit. But it was worth it.**

**ANNNND! The poll is now up! Just click on my profile and it should be up there!**

**FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORGET the poll! This is a Kurt/OC fic, and it shall remain that way!**

* * *

"Grandma, I'm home." I called throughout the house as I stepped through the door. Connor was sitting on the couch, staring blankly at the television screen with glazed green eyes. The screen itself was sending a low buzz throughout the living room as black and white dots danced on the display. Other than the TV the entire house was silent, not even the cat was making a sound, and he was prone to running into various objects-ironically his name was Dodger. Connor's head slowly turned towards the door where I was currently standing, staring at him.

_I swear if he says 'They're here' in that creepy little sing-song voice I am going to take a frying pan and whack him with it really hard upside the head repeatedly._

"Connor?" I asked him, dropping my bag to the floor and rushing over to him. My hands gripped his shoulders and I gently shook him. "Are you okay, little man?"

_Does he__** look**__ okay? Gosh you're stupid! Get him to the hospital you idiot! He probably has the flu or something!_

Sure, like most siblings our relationship was rather rocky. But it didn't mean that I still didn't care for him, he was my little baby brother. And if something were to ever happen to him it would fall onto my shoulders. So, I try, every single day I try to make sure that he's okay. That he's always having fun and that there is never a frown on his face.

_... That was so incredibly cheesy that I can literally smell it._

His eyes never left mine as I put my hand to his head. He didn't have a fever, but his skin was clammy and slick with sweat. His black hair was sticking to his forehead and I brushed it away. His mouth moved but he was unable to form the words. I held up my hands and told him to stay put before I dashed into the kitchen. I threw open the cupboards and withdrew a cup. My feet moved me to the sink and I twisted on the faucet. Filling the cup I glanced towards the living room to find that Connor had followed me and was now standing in the entrance to the kitchen, leaning against the doorframe for support.

_What the HECK?! Freaking giving me a heart attack! Kailee, hit him or something!_

"I told you to stay put!" I hissed, crouching down to his level and lifting the cup to his lips. He drank from it greedily, draining every last drop. "Are you-"

He cut me off, "There's a man coming for you."

_See?! There's that creepy voice! Look at him! He's there but he's not, it's like his mind has been completely detached from his body! It's freaking me out, do something!_

My heart stopped. I could barely find the words, "W-who's coming after me, Connor?"

_The Muffin Man, you know him. He lives on Drury Lane. With his wife._

"I… don't know his name. Just that he's in a wheelchair… and bald."

_... How is that intimidating? Unless he's chasing you downhill, I mean._

"Why is he after me?"

_You stole the Declaration of Independence-it's because you're a mutant you idiot! Someone found out and ratted on you, probably that Jean chick. You should never just redheads. Natural and otherwise. Either way they don't have souls._

"Because… he knows… that you're a mutant." I stopped, gripping onto the boy's shoulders and looking down at the tiled floor. How could I have been so stupid? I thought I was careful, I didn't melt today and if I did no one saw me. I thought I actually had it all figured out. "I don't know his intentions… but he's not alone. Someone else is looking for you… she's blue."

_Is she the Blue Man Group's groupie? 'Cause that is the only way the blue skin thing is going to work out._

Blue? Well, that'll be easy.

"Connor, how long have you been a mutant?" I asked him.

_Since freaking ever! You were just too stupid to notice! HE PUT TOGETHER A FREAKING CAR! FROM SCRATCH-WHAT NORMAL KID CAN DO THAT?!_

"That… doesn't matter. They're coming for you NOW! You NEED to get out of here!" he pushed me away from him and I stood on shaky legs, my skin beginning to ripple.

"But what about you? I can't just leave you-"

_Yeah you freaking can!_

"They don't know about me! I have a… mental block up, but you, you don't. They're coming for you." He stated. "You need to go before-"

There was a knock at the door and the two of us turned, eyes widening in fear as a voice sounded from the other side, "Hello? Miss Michaels?"

Connor and I looked to each other, "What do I do?"

_You run like there's no freaking tomorrow and killer dolls are chasing after you with knives... Or like that one black runner guy... what was his name? Bolt... something. Usain Bolt! Run like Usain Bolt!_

"You run."


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the short chapters guys, I think I'm coming down with a cold and my mind is just, "Sneeze now. It's sneeze time. Are you gonna sneeze? Oh, yeah you're gonna sneeze. Go ahead and sneeze, get snot all over your hands. Sneeze now, right now, not later, not half a minute from now, NOW. You HAVE to sneeze. I'm not talking one little sneeze that sounds like a kitten, I'm talking, 'OHMYGOD WHAT WAS THAT? IS NORTH KOREA BOMBING US?!' that kind of sneeze that makes you make up your entire house filled with deep sleepers in the middle of the night. Cue rapid-fire sneezing. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine-Oh! So close! You almost made it to ten! Oh well, we'll try again next time, buddy... Have you sneezed yet?"**

**Anyways the poll is up in my profile... but it doesn't matter anymore... just disregard that last statement, erase it from your mind.**

* * *

Giving absolutely no warning sign whatsoever Connor shoved me out the back door, closing it silently and giving me a 'Get-out-of-here' look through the small pane of glass. I tried to talk him into coming with me, but I'm not the most persuasive person-I can't sell matches to Eskimos. He said that he would try to slow the man down while I ran off down the street to… who knows where. Maybe I'll go live in an alleyway like a bum or break into someone's attic. All that mattered was that I got as far away from that house as possible. I didn't want to leave Connor alone with that strange man but… he told me that he could handle it. That the mental block that he had would prevent them from finding out that he was a mutant. He told me that it would be fine and he would be safe.

I had to trust him; I had to trust his abilities, but most of all I had to trust that I wouldn't trip over a rock and break something.

_Yeah... I wouldn't trust that. You once tripped over a little twig, Kailee._

SMACK!

_I told you so~_

What did I JUST say about breaking something? See, this is why you're not supposed to voice your opinions to anyone. It's like saying 'What could possibly go wrong?', and then suddenly EVERYTHING happens. Because that's the universal answer to that little question of yours, 'Anything that **can't** go wrong **will** go wrong.'

_That's EXCACTLY what I've been trying to tell you! But do you listen? Noooooooooooooooooo._

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow." I winced, stumbling backwards a bit. My hand rubbed my face to try to alleviate the pain and I glared at the lamppost in front of me. It was like the universe hated me or something, like it didn't WANT me to get away. No, it wanted me to get captured and locked up in a cage with all of the other mutants. Maybe I'll meet some kind of cat mutant of some kind that seem to be SO popular in Japan nowadays. I could be experimented on and used to make weapons of mass destruction or… weapons of mass stickiness.

_Who would want to make a weapon out of you? I would say that your mutation's worthless, but seeing as I'M a part of it it kind of levels itself out._

"Who puts a pole… right in the middle of a sidewalk?" I grumbled, sidestepping the pain causing monstrosity and returning to my running pace. Maybe I could actually make it to that little park in the dist-NOPE. No, uh-uh, nope. No way. Not happening. It's not possible. Hmmmmmm. No, nope. Once again: NO. That's N O, NO. I ended up falling flat on my face when I wasn't even ten feet away from the pole.

**(GO TO THE POLL. GO TO THE POLL. GO TO THE POLL. If you don't know what I'm talking about read the first few lines that are in bold... Are you done? Did you read it? I know you didn't. Get back up there and read it, NOW. Come on the story needs your input. GO TO THE POLL. GO TO THE POLL. GO TO THE POLL.) Scratch that, scratch ALL of that! Forget it. Erase it from your minds, people.**

_Again? Really, geez Kailee. You're a real klutz._

"Really?" I mumbled to myself, rolling over onto my back and looking up at the sky with a glare. "Really, universe? You have to do that?" looking down I realized that there was absolutely nothing that I could have possibly tripped on, except for well, air. And apparently tripping on air is extremely possible… for me. One time at Thanksgiving my Grandma let me carry the turkey and… I fell and somehow got my head stuck in the cooked bird. They wouldn't stop calling me Turkey Face for months.

And that's why I'm not allowed to hold, touch, or even breathe on anything important.

_That must have been ONE heck of a Thanksgiving._

Okay, time to get up and run from the Mutant Hunters.

I lifted my head off the ground, only to have it smack back down onto the sidewalk. "Oof! Ow, what the…" Oh, wait. I know what's going on. I slimed myself and now I'm stuck, yep. That's just what happened.

_Way to go, genius! You've done trapped yourself in your own slime, you're like a moronic spider. All of the flies laugh at you and you have to eat tofu._

"Stupidest… mutation… ever." I grumbled.

**(You go to the poll yet?)**

Seriously, why couldn't I have super speed or… teleki… tele… teleki-whatever it is that lets you move stuff with your mind? Those would have been way more helpful in this situation. I could've already been to the Statue of Liberty by now if I had super speed. Or if I had… telekinesis? Yes! Telekinesis, that's it! If I had telekinesis I could've flown myself out of here.

But nooooooooo, I **had** to be the one to get the most useless mutation ever known in the history of Mutant kind. I just had to turn into slime. Stupid, sticky, slimy, black slime. And what has it done? Well let's see: So far I nearly went down the shower drain, got my hands stuck together, and now… I'm glued to the sidewalk. And that was all in one day.

_Oh, that was all YOU. Don't you go blame it on me. I'm seventy percent of that 'stupid' slime of yours!_

I remember when I first got my mutation. It was roughly two weeks ago and my Grandma was speaking to me. Now, normally that wouldn't be a good reason to totally flip out and freak, right? But… she was talking about 'The Talk' you know… the birds and the bees. She didn't get far in her little explanation though, because the next thing you know my hand is turning into a black substance. It was just moving around like some disembodied… fish. Just flopping around with no purpose. It nearly gave Grandma a heart attack, heck it nearly gave ME a heart attack.

And now all it has brought me is a nervous disposition and many awkward social situations.

"Now that's vhat I call a 'sticky situation'!"

_... That was horrible._

**(Ba dum tss! Ah, that was a good one. NOW... GO TO THE POLL! GO TO THE POLL! ****_GO TO THE POLL!) FORGET THAT! SCRATCH IT!_**


	7. Chapter 7

"Oh, hahaha." I rolled my eyes, trying to lift up my hands but to no avail. Everything was just stuck to the concrete, like bubble gum. Yes, I felt like a discarded piece of gum. The kind that you stepped on and no matter how hard you tried you could never scrape it off. It just stays there on the bottom of your shoe, almost mocking you with how sticky it was. Then you throw it into the freezer and forget about it for a few days. One day you open the freezer back up looking for a Popsicle or something only to find the gummed up shoe. You proceed to say, 'Oh, I was looking for you.' But you weren't, you never looked for that shoe, the thought never even crossed your mind. Sure you felt like you were forgetting something a few times but you never really thought about it.

_Why are you thinking about shoes? Can't you concentrate on the situation at hand?_

I wiggled my shoulder, finding it to be a bit loose. Maybe only my jacket had gotten stuck to the sidewalk by the slime. I managed to wiggle my left arm free of the mess and moved to free my other arm. My hand stopped and I felt my entire body freeze up at the face in front of me. Blue. It was covered in blue fur. It had large yellow eyes and pointed ears and… oh God, it had a tail. A tail, it has a TAIL. I am ab-so-froot-loopin-freaking-out right now. It was like a fuzzy blue demon of some sort.

It was… kind of adorable, in its own creepy little way-_stop. Kailee, no. No, don't you do this. Do you always do this-fall for weird, unattainable guys and whatnot. Stop, I'm drawing the line. Annnnnnnnnnnnd there! You see this? Do you see this, Kailee? Do you see this bright, red, line laced with electric wire that could burn you to a crisp if you so much as looked at it? You're here on this side of the line, and the fuzzy blue demon's allllllllllllllllllllllllll the way over there. You will not cross this line, no matter what happens. I forbid it. Do you hear me? FORBID IT! It is forever FORBIDDEN! If he crosses that line, fine! Let him waltz on in and get zapped all he wants. It's not happening. Nope, no. Uh-uh. No way. Not in a million years. Not even if he was the LAST man on Earth and the two of you were tied together._

And besides, Connor did say that a blue woman was after me, didn't he? Maybe he was the woman's goon or little helper or something. _Whatever you do, do NOT trust him or anyone else for that matter. He's bad news and you know it._ **(A/N: Iiiiiiii knew you were trouble when walked in…. OOOOOOH!)**

"Guten tag!" he waved a three-fingered hand at me.

_Now... where have I heard a German accent around here before? Hmmm... oh yeah! That one Kurt Wagner guy at school. Could this be him? Hmmmmmm, no of course not. That would be just IMPOSSIBLE!_

I blinked and waved my free hand meekly, "Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii?"

Sure I was nervous, wouldn't you be if you were in my shoes? Well, not in my shoes exactly… but-Oh, you know what I mean!

_There you go, thinking about shoes again..._

**(Hey guys, just a little interruption here. You know that poll thing? It doesn't even matter anymore, sure it's still up and you can vote all you want but meh, this story is now a Kurt/OC fic. It's a Kurlee, or a Kart…. Or Nightsludge, Sludgecrawler? I don't know, you guys make your own pairing name.)**

"Elf, what'd ya do to her?" a gruff voice sounded behind me and I turned, just now noticing the new mutants around me.

"I didn't do anything!" the so called 'Elf' retorted, small traces of irritation clear on his face. "She vas like this vhen I got here!"

The new man grunted and looked towards me, "Can ya stand, kid?"

_Yes, of course. She just doesn't want to right now, just chillaxing on the ground here..._

I wriggled my arm free and shed my jacket. Sitting up, I placed both hands on the concrete and attempted to push myself up. Fail. My cargo shorts stuck to the concrete and showed no signs of loosening any time soon.

"I'm… stuck." I mumbled nervously, scratching the back of my neck as I did so.

_What was your FIRST clue, genius?_

"Couldn't you just take off your pants?"

_What? Kailee, tell me you're going to slap this guy! He practically just told you to strip!_

My eyes widened and I turned to the blue elf, blush evident on my cheeks. "What?"

He jumped, rapidly shaking his head and waving his hands in front of him, "N-no! Mein Gott! I-I didn't-no! F-forget I said anything!"

'Believe me, I'll try.' I thought to myself, once again trying to push myself up. I heard a sound similar to that of Velcro being pulled apart and successfully freed myself. "Yes!" I cheered quietly. My gaze went to my jacket and I bent down to pry it away from the sludge, 'I was NOT going anywhere without my hoodie. I love the thing to pieces, right down to the zipper.' Bits and pieces of the slime began to crawl away from the article of clothing and towards my hand.

"What in the-" the man began to say just as my skin started to ripple as the goo seemed to… dissolve into my hand.

"That's… new." I blinked before turning towards the group of mutants, "Now, just who ARE you?"

_They're the A-Team... only stranger... and less steroids._


	8. Chapter 8

_When this is all over can someone please remind me to tell Kailee to slap Connor?_

_Remind me to tell her to slap him REALLY hard. With a Marlin. On the head. Repeatedly. Until he can't remember his own name. And Kailee's thrown in jail for domestic violence or something. Okay, maybe she won't do THAT, she'll most likely just slap him. Of course the girl's slaps have absolutely no strength in them. In fact I've told her multiple times that they feel like a loose piece of lined paper that you just drop and it slowly flutters to the ground like a one-winged butterfly, making absolutely no sound when it lands and not really making an impact on anything._

_BUT, it's the thought that counts! It's not like she'll LISTEN to me anyways-heck, she doesn't even know I'M here._

Gosh darn, Connor! The boy had me freaking scared out of my mind running down the street thinking that some mad scientist people were after me. These people aren't even scientists, a bit mad yes, but not scientists. They're mutants, like me. They come from a school where mutants can learn more about their abilities and maybe even how to control them; I believe it was called… 'Xavier's School for Gifted… Toasters?' no, that wasn't it. How can a toaster be gifted, all they can do is burn bread and shock you. Oh, Youngsters! That's it! Gifted Youngsters, that's what I meant.

_Toasters? Really... is this a cartoon or something? Seriously._

They didn't even want to hurt me; all they wanted to do was ask if I wanted to attend their school. The answer: Heck froot-loopin' yeah! What mutant wouldn't want to go and live in a mansion with a giant pool and a jet? Well, aside from those Brotherhood people I've been hearing about. Apparently they're this little group of delinquent mutants who use their powers for bad. There are four of them, I think. All guys, I guess that explains the name 'Brotherhood'.

And speaking of attending Xavier's school… I kind of told them that Connor was also a mutant. He was not happy about that and I can still feel the glare that he had given me. Once we had arrived at the mansion the Professor had run a few simple tests which would help to kind of-not really-explain our mutations. Apparently Connor had a mutation which allowed him to absorb knowledge from books and other printed materials, which would explain why he's so darned smart. The little genius.

My mutation on the other hand… well it seemed that my body was producing this substance and it was everywhere. In my bones, in my eyes, in my skin-EVERYWHERE. It allowed my body to transform into a precipitate (ACCORDING TO WIKIPEDIA…. I'm… not sure if that's right.) or in other words:

"I'm a solid! I'm a liquid! I'm…. OOBLECK!" I announced, jumping around the kitchen while Connor sat on a stool and nibbled on a cookie while Kitty watched him with extreme anticipation. Holding out my arms I watched as they rippled for effect. I stood there for a good ten seconds before I stopped, crossed my arms over my chest and looked to the two. "Guys, come on. That was brilliant."

_No, it wasn't. Just sit down._

"Huh?" Kitty blinked and turned to face me, "Sorry Kay, I was waiting to like, see Connor's reaction to my cookies." When she had looked away, Connor threw the cookie at Kurt who immediately tossed it back at him. This continued until the girl finally turned back around. Connor frowned, now holding the cookie in his hands.

_I hope it's poisoned and one of them gets some kind deadly stomach virus._

"It was comedy gold." I mumbled. "I'm never going to tell a joke again."

_Oh thank GOD! Finally some sense out of you!_

"Vhat's 'Oobleck'?" the blue teleporter asked and I sighed.

"It's this stuff… it has similar properties to my ooze." I said simply.

_Aside from the whole, 'It having a mind of its own along with its own personality' bit._

"Come on! Just take like, one bite!" Kitty pled Connor who was looking at said cookie in distaste. Clearly, this wasn't going to go anywhere.

_Just let one of them choke on it!_

Frowning, I snatched the cookie from him. "It's just a cookie, guys. It's not like it's poisoned or anything." I took one giant, crunchy bite and nodded, "See? Just a cookie."

_You are SO going to regret that decision._

Kitty squealed, "YES! I am SO going to get the others to try one!" she ran off, phasing through the door as she went. I waited for a few seconds as I listened for the sound of her footsteps to fade away before dashing over to the sink and grabbing the hose, twisting the knob as I did so and letting a cold stream of water pelt my face harshly. The water sprayed into my mouth as I raked my nails across my tongue, trying to get the vile taste off of my taste buds. There were small tears in my eyes and I bit back the coughs as I set down the hose and switched off the faucet.

"What did she PUT in those cookies?!" I yelled, pulling at my hair as if it would make the burning sensation on my tongue disappear. Which it most certainly did NOT!

"Hot Sauce."

_Pfft! AHAHAHAHA!_

… (ㆆ_ㆆ)

…. ಠ_ಠ

….. ლ(ಠ益ಠლ)

"WHY WOULD YOU LET ME DO THAT?!" I hissed, grabbing his shirt and shaking him roughly. "If I wanted my taste buds burned off, Kurt, I would have licked the stove! THE STOVE! You see it, it's hot! Well, it's not hot right now… so I would've had to wait and turned on one of the burners. Then I'd have to wait for it to heat up. Maybe I'd have a first aid kit nearby, yeah. That would be a good idea. Probably should have an EMT standing by too. But THEN I'd do it! I'd burn off my own tongue! Oh, ouch that would be terrible. No I don't want to do that, ooo that would REALLY hurt. Ouch."

_I started to love you a bit and then you went all wimpy again... Grow. A. Backbone._

"Question?" the boy asked, holding up a blue finger. I nodded for him to go on. "Are you planning on holding me any longer?"

_Yeah, over the ledge of the Empire State Building._

(0ᗩ0) "NO!" I shouted, releasing my grip immediately. A blush began to creep onto my face and I turned towards the door. "Absolutely not! No way, no! Nope! Going away now! I'm walking out the door! Do you see this, my feet are moving into the direction of the door! I'm going, going far away! Far, _FAR_ away. I'm going to go visit Shrek and Fiona! Maybe watch their kids while they go out, I don't know! But I'm going away, LEAVING. I don't know _when_ I'll be back; maybe at dinner-yeah I'll be here for dinner. I'm not even going to leave the mansion-probably just hang with Kitty or Rogue. BUT right _NOW_, I'm going! I'm leaving the room!"

Once I was outside of the door I walked down a hallway. 'Well, I don't think they suspect anything. Yes. That went well. Self-five!'

_DON'T you even SUGGEST that. There is NO way that I'm going to touch you anymore than I have to._

_**(MEANWHILE)**_

"Your sister… is she normally like this?"

Connor shrugged, "Only one the days that end in 'Y'."

Kurt nodded in understanding. Then he stopped, "But… that's EVERY day."

"Exactly."


	9. Chapter 9

**R.E. you know what? There WILL be a cameo appearance. It will happen, I shall make it so. It is happening. Right now, why are you reading this? No one reads this. Why? What's wrong with you? Get on to the story. It's that text down there, below this stuff. It's not in bold. There's not much of it either, but it's still there. You know… I wonder what it would be like if everyone read the description but no one read the actual story. I would be confused, you would be confused, and everyone would be confused. There would be confusion everywhere. In the air, in the trees… the dirt. **

**What was I talking about? Oh, yeah. Cameo.**

**Let's see how much we screw up this universe R.E. (For those of you reading this go to: Rosezelene Ersa's profile and read her Firbreather story.) Ah, my advertising skills. So experienced.**

* * *

"Kailee!" a voice shouted as I walked down the hall. Blinking, I turned my head slowly to find two girls-one of which now flying towards me at frightening speeds. "My baby!" she latched onto me with a great hug, knocking the wind out of me as I crashed to the hard floor. I gasped as the strange brown-haired girl squealed and sat up, now sitting on my stomach.

_Kailee! Get this crazy chick off of you! NOW, you can't just let ANYONE latch onto you like some kind of leech!_

"Linzy! Look at her, she's adorable." She cooed, pinching both of my cheeks. They stretched at the contact and detached from my skin as they formed into tiny black slime balls. She looked at them in wonder and began to play with them, "Ooo!"

_HEY! Do you know hoe HARD it is to make that?!_

"Kass… I think you're squishing her." The other girl, 'Linzy' sweat dropped while laughing quietly. She had short dark hair that was pulled back by a purple headband and green eyes. A backpack hung from her shoulders and she proceeded to sift through it, searching for something in particular. Hopefully whatever she pulled out of there would get this insane girl off of me.

"Linzy, you have to try this!" Kass said, joggling the black masses in her hands.

"Can you give me back my cheek meat please?" I asked her and she shook her head. "Why?"

_Just YANK it out of her hands!_

"Souvenir!" she announced to me, shoving the pieces into her pocket. "Besides, it'll grow back. Your body's making the stuff twenty-four seven."

_How did she know that? I never told anyone._

"Kass, aren't you forgetting something?" Linzy called.

"Nope." She popped the 'p' and smiled as she began to list everything off, "We already visited the professor, I called Storm 'Weather Girl', I was going to slap Kitty if she said 'like' but you wouldn't let me, I asked Jean if her hair was natural but she wouldn't answer, stole Scott's glasses, forced Kurt to say 'Weinerman sold a whopper of a whale-sized whole grain sandwiches', and-I need to hug Logan!" she gasped in realization.

_The girl's insane... I LIKE it! At least SHE has some guts, unlike SOMEONE I know._

"Not that… the 'words of wisdom'." Her friend sighed.

_Oh, I have some: Smack first, ask questions later. Always bury the body six feet beneath the carcass of a dead dog, where you find the dog no one cares and it doesn't really matter._

"Oh yeah! Um… 'Lather, rinse, repeat' no… uh. 'Keep Moving Forward' no, that's Meet the Robinsons. Uh huh…. OH! I got it: 'You were given your gift for a reason, do not let yourself or anyone else keep you from realizing WHY that reason is.'… That was horrible, let me try again, 'Your power does not define who you are, what you do with that power does.'…. In other words just because you think your power is stupid doesn't mean that you're stupid. Besides there's a whole lot more to your power than just sliming people."

I blinked, "What?"

_I agree: What?_

Linzy pulled Kass off of me, "If you want to hug Logan I just saw him walk into the living room." She told her.

"YAY! Logi-bear, Mr. Wolverine! Mr. Logan!"

I watched as they two ran towards the living room, ducking behind the doorway and out of my sight. I sat on the floor for a few moments as yelling was hear along with a few pieces of furniture being knocked over. Sighing, I shook my head and stood. What strange girls.

"What are you doing, kid?!"

"Let me hug you!"

"If you know what's good fer you you'll get as far away from me as possible."

"No, if YOU know what's good for YOU you'll let me hug you!"

"Is she serious?"

"It's best to just… let her do what she wants. She's kind of…"

"Insane?"

"Precisely."

…

_What strange girls. Really strange._

_... She still has your cheek meat._


	10. Chapter 10

**(Hey guys, sorry for the wait. I should've told you that every other weekend I go to my Dad's and he doesn't have internet. Also my Mom's a bit sick and her friend came down and… it's just chaos here. Absolute chaos.)**

* * *

"Hey Scott, did some weird girl in orange come by here and steal your sunglasses?" I asked, popping my head into the garage. I stopped once he turned his head towards me, giving me a full view of the eyewear he was now wearing in place of the stolen pair. Gigantic goggles. Stifling my giggles I watched as he glared and crossed his arms over his chest.

_... I... have absolutely nothing to say... Aside from: HAH!_

"Go ahead, get it out of your system already." He sighed.

I fell to the hard floor, banging my fists against the concrete as my body shook with laughter. "Oh God, oh God, oh God, Oh GOD! T-that's too much! Please just-oh my God! I-I can't feel my sides, Oh, it hurts!" Have you ever seen a fly up close, what's the first thing you notice? It's the eyes, the giant eyes that just bug out at you like the eyes on one of those weird stress reliever dolls.

It took me several minutes to regain some control and I stood straight, dusted myself off, and clasped my hands in front of me like a businesswoman. A few giggles escaped me every now and then but other than that I was good.

"And as for your question: yes." He told me, adjusting the goggles a bit. Oh, Scott. It doesn't matter how many times you fix them… they'll still make you look like a red-eyed Martian in my eyes. "Why?"

_She painted a mural on the outside wall of the mansion-how can you NOT notice the cheek holes?!_

I pointed to my cheeks where the black holes were slowly closing, "She stole my cheek meat and ran off to hug Logan, or 'Logi-bear' as she called him."

_That chick was insane, as for the other one... well, there's WAY to much stuff in her backpack, apparently._

"Who was she? A new mutant the professor didn't tell us about?"

_Yes, of course, Scooter. That's ECACTLY what they were._

"I don't know, but her name was Kass." I shrugged, "Anyways, have you seen Rogue?"

"Kitty's trying to get her to eat some of her cookies. She's somewhere near the training grounds."

"Thank you, Bug Man!" I said, turning to duck out of the garage.

"What was that?"

"NOTHING!"

* * *

**(Ah, God. Writer's Block. Time for a Time Skip and some Randomness.)**

**ONE WEEK LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOR!**

* * *

…

"You know what I would do if I had a tail?" I asked no one in particular. Heck, I was mostly just talking to the air right now. The four of us-Kitty, Rogue, Kurt, and I-were just hanging around in the living room, spouting random nonsense about things. It was raining particularly hard and the TV was being a pain. It'd be working one second and then it would just be like, 'Nope' and shut off. And although we knew that there was a weather mutant who could end the little storm with a wave of her hand she was visiting her brother-in-law with Evan. So, we were stuck here with basically nothing to do aside from talk and joke around.

_What the heck kind of a question is THAT? What would YOU even NEED a tail for? I mean-look at fuzzy over there. His tail is part of his mutation and it actually makes sense, if YOU had a tail it wouldn't._

I was currently on the floor, my legs resting on the couch and my arms behind my head. Rogue was sitting cross-legged beside me as she fiddled with one of her gloves. Kitty was… I don't know what she was doing. She was sitting on the couch and just messing with my feet for some odd reason. She had yanked off my shoes and socks earlier and they were now strewn across the room. Kurt was sitting on the arm of the couch, watching Kitty do… whatever she was doing to my feet.

_Why are you letting her touch you feet? She could have a fetish or something! Kick her in the face!_

"Why would ya want a tail, sugar?" Rogue asked me and Kurt turned to her with a frown, "No offense."

"Some taken."

"Because they're cool and junk!" I told her, "And they're great for balance and everyone knows I need that."

_Yes, I agree._

"You are not that clumsy." Kurt said and I turned to him.

_Is... is he trying to compliment you or something? Whatever he's doing, I don't like it. It's not going to work._

"I ran into a pole and then fell when I was only ten feet away from it, I tripped over nothing. Nothing, there was only air. And at school, you know those stairs by that one classroom with that mean old man-lady teacher? I fell going up, UP, and I was on the last step. And when Kitty took me shopping, I fell on the going up escalator-"

At this said teen began to laugh, "That was like, SO hilarious and junk! It took Jean and Tabby forever to get you off!"

"The bruises still hurt." I mumbled before turning back to the fuzzy blue elf. "Tell me I'm not clumsy."

_You're not clumsy... you're super mega extra clumsy. You are the QUEEN of clumsiness._

"Okay, so you ARE a bit-" I glared, "MAJORLY clumsy."

"AND you can hit people with them!" I said. "Like WHACK!"

_I like where this is going._

"Kay!" Kitty shouted in protest, "Stop moving."

"Fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiine!" I whined and she stuck out her tongue at me, I copied the gesture. "What are you even doing to my feet?"

_Prepping them so that she can cut them off and feed it to Wolverine._

"I'm painting them, duh."

_... I was close._

"What?" I cringed, "But… I hate getting my nails done."

"Well, like, too bad and junk. I'm already finished anyway."

"What color?"

"Pink, with glitter." Kurt told me.

"Uh, it's SALMON and those are rhinestones."

_What's the difference?_

…

I groaned, "Why do people even paint their toes? No one's going to see them anyways."

"Girls are weird, that's vhy."

_WHAT?!_

"Like, what did you just say, Kurt?" Kitty glared.

_That's right, kill the elf._

"NOTHING!"

"Rogue hold him down!"

"VHAT?! NO VAIT!"

"Guys… I think this is considered torture in some states."

"Torture? Pssh, yeah right. She's just gonna paint his nails. I don' see no harm in that."

_Whaaaat? Awwwww, I thought we were gonna be outlaws together. Getting way with murder and all that._

"And after THIS we'll do his hair and make-up! And we'll put him in a dress!"

"VHAT?! KAILEE, GET ME AWAY FROM THESE-"

"Can't you just… I don't know teleport?"

"… Oh."

_... He SO likes you..._


	11. Chapter 11

**The song... as badly written as it is... is mine. I wrote that... it came from the swirling vortex that I call my mind. Just... It's horrible.**

* * *

It was Thursday and I was absentmindedly nibbling on the cap to my pen, staring at the paper in front of me and tapping my writing utensil against the desk in a rhythmic pattern. Today, just wasn't my day. Yesterday I was designated as Kitty's new Taste Tester for all of her… 'wonderful' baked goods and those rocks that she dared to call 'cupcakes' were not sitting well. But, I was too nice-according to Jean… and Kurt… and Scott… and just about everyone at the institute-I couldn't say 'no' and I practically just LET Kitty shove the food down my throat. I didn't want to tell her my actual opinion in fear that she would break down crying and have Lance throw me into a rockslide or something. My stomach was making this strange gurgling sound like some deranged cat trying to gargle rocks and I had to stop myself from shouting at it multiple times throughout the school day. I just knew that if I didn't say anything that my digestive system was not going to be able to make it to the weekend. Then this morning I fell down the stairs, thank God Kurt was there to teleport right at the LAST SECOND so he could watch me fall on my face. Yeah, kind of late there, buddy. I appreciate the effort or lack thereof. And as SOON as I got to school some random chick spilled her café mocha… whatever, all I know was that it was HOT, all over my cargo shorts. I had to go to the office and get something else to wear… and apparently the only thing they had in my size was a bright pink skirt. A SKIRT! It came to like… four inches above my knees! Isn't that against the dress code or something?! I'd rather be walking around with stained, wet, coffee smelling pants on instead of having to hold down the skirt whenever a gust of wind came by.

_I agree, skirts are absolutely horrible and never should have been invented._

But I would take ALL of that if I didn't have to face what was coming next.

Music class project presentations.

_Oh, you're worried about THAT. Hah, I thought you were gonna talk about that Danger Room thing Logan's been trying to get you in. You big old wuss._

The teacher had given us two options: write our own song or sing something from a musical. But, we absolutely HAD to provide our own music. We could use a CD or get it from the internet… or, in my case: play an instrument. Like my acoustic guitar for instance. She had given us a whole WEEK to prepare, and for me that was not enough. Do you know how hard it is to write a song-let alone work up the courage to perform it in front of complete strangers-well, not complete strangers Kurt and Kitty are in the class with me along with Tabitha. So… that's just going to make it all the more humiliating when I totally gunk up and forget everything.

_Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey... Hey. You'll only gunk up... a whole... lot. I'm not making this better, am I?_

"Kailee," the teacher called from the front as the student that performed before me quickly went back to her desk after a… very horrible attempt of making up lyrics and trying to memorize them at the last minute. I looked up at her and she gestured for me to come forward, I shook my head rapidly. She only nodded and pointed to the spot in front of the class. Sighing, I stood and grabbed my guitar. She was just a regular old tan Fender and there wasn't anything really remarkable about her. But she meant everything to me. I slowly shuffled my way over to the spot she had indicated, Kitty giving me a thumbs up on the way and Kurt just grinning encouragingly.

_One day, I am going to slap that grin off of his face..._

"U-um, m-my name is Michaels Kailee-no! I-I mean, Kailee Michaels!" I shook my head as I fought the massive blush that had crept up onto my face. 'Great, just great. I didn't even start the song and I've already screwed up. Goodbye all of my dreams of becoming a rock star. So long, you will be missed.' I took in a deep breath and somehow managed to keep my back from rippling and tearing itself from my body and becoming self-aware or something else from one of those sci-fi movies. "I will be, I will be singing a song I wrote-for… um… this class-" 'AND a certain person who shall not be named.' "I-It's called, 'Oblivious'… please keep all comments and rotten fruit to yourselves until the end." There were a few snickers, "N-no, I'm not joking… I'm being serious."

_... Just get on with it already!_

I took a deep breath. **(Oh, God. Please just… I know it's horrible. But I tried, really.)** My fingers began to dance as I pulled lightly at the strings on the guitar, slowly picking up so that the pace was somehow quiet yet upbeat at the same time.

"It's so undecided,

Guess it's just one-sided,

I can't even think now,

You're my whole world now,

But you don't even notice,

And you can't even know this,

When you look at her,

It makes my whole worlds blur,"

Oh, God. I am terrible. Am I tone-deaf? Of course I'm tone-deaf. Why did I think that these words even fit together in the first place? They don't, it's that simple. It's so… stupid. I'm stupid. Why am I doing this? Why can't I just go crawl under a rock for a few… centuries?

_Girl, just get through this... horrible mess first, and THEN you can go find a rock to crawl under._

"I've made it obvious,

Can't get much clearer than this,

I've dropped all the signs,

Can't seem to get it through your mind,

I've pulled out all the stops,

But my heart just drops,"

Oh, God… I'm gonna pass out. Yep, I am totally gonna pass out. It's gonna happen. Then I'm going to lose my grade and fail this class. I can't feel my legs, am I standing? I think the classroom is shaking. Maybe it's just me. I can't see a thing. I can barely even pluck out the notes on my guitar now. But somehow my fingers keep moving and my lips keep forming the letters of the words that I had spent days upon days writing and rewriting until they were perfect. How am I NOT on the floor right now? Is it pure will or is gravity just deciding to be nice to me for once?

_You are NOT going to pass out! Do you hear me? I will not allow you to make a complete fool of yourself... that's why I slimed the bottom of your shoes to the floor so that you won't fall over... you're welcome, I guess._

"You're just oblivious,

And there will never be an 'us',

There's just 'you' and 'me',

Not together, not a 'we',

We're not a 'thing',

Or a 'fling',

And I thought… that I… made it…

Completely, and totally, and fully, and entirely, and utterly, and absolutely made it…

Obvious to you."

…

"Bravo, Ms. Michaels. Now sit." The teacher said and I obliged. Or… I tried to.

_OH CRAP!_

"NEEEEEER!" I fell forward onto the floor, legs poised in the air almost comically as my arms lay at my sides. Lucy lay at my side and I was relieved to see that no harm had come to the acoustic. "Oof…"

_Kailee, stand up. Now, do it._

Okay… can somebody tell me why there's a sudden draft in here? Because I don't-OHMYGOD!

_Oops, my bad._

With a yelp I jerked myself up, holding down the hem of the skirt as my face flushed a bright crimson. OHMYGOD… they saw them. EVERYONE saw THEM. Why, why, why, why, why, why, why?! WHY did I have to wear my turtle panties?! Oh God, Donatello, Michelangelo… they saw them all. They saw the frilly white undergarments with the little bow in the front. I… can I just die, right now? Please tell me no one… important saw.

_Eh, only about everyone in your classroom and the janitor who was walking by the door._

Oh… oh God. No-don't… don't you tell me. Did…

Did Kurt see?

I glanced in the teleporter's general direction to find him both wide-eyed and red-faced. His whole body was stiff, like someone had somehow turned him into a statue or froze him on the spot.

No. NO. Nononononnoononononononononononononononononononono nonononononnoononononononononononono! NOOOOO! NO! PLEASE NO!


	12. Chapter 12

**THIS is what happens when someone gives me chocolate pie and M&M's. Thank you, Mom. Thank you SO much for making me the strange teen that I am today. **

* * *

"No. I don't… I am NOT talking about the underwear incident, Kitty." I said, allowing my head to slam onto the lunch table with a mild 'THUMP'. My hands went to my hair and I pulled at the stands as the girl continued to inform our lunch mates about the mortifying experience. She kept on and on, adding details and completely overdramatizing the situation. She showed no sign of stopping and I groaned, hoping that a tree would just come out of nowhere and fall on her… or me.

_I could make myself into a giant hammer ad-oh wait, you don't know how to do that yet._

BING!

"Jean," I said, lifting my head up slowly to look at the red headed girl. She turned to me and just before I was about to open my mouth to ask she cut me off, "No, I will not erase everyone's mind." At this I frowned and returned to my sulking, poking at my food with a plastic Spork as if it was the one that had caused everything to happen. Heck, maybe it was. Maybe this was all some kind of dream and I was really back home in my bed sleeping. Heh, if only.

_Honey, you WISH this was all a dream._

This so-called 'gift' has brought me plenty of awkward situations that could last me a lifetime and a fear of drains. But… I guess there are some upsides. I'm going to an awesome school filled with unique people and if I want I can probably detach my arm and use it as a backscratcher. And… I met some cool people. Not to mention an extremely cute-KAILEE! No, stop! Are you forgetting that one of your table mates is a mind reader?! You can't just think like that, God knows what Jean would do with that information. Probably use it as blackmail or something… or WORSE. She could TELL HIM.

Kailee, breathe. As long as you don't mention his name you're fine… also don't do that thing you do. Don't imagine them shirtless or anything. That would just… be extremely awkward. Especially for Jean.

_Yeah, and ME. Keep all of your teenage hormone ridden thoughts to yourself._

* * *

**ELSEWHERE**

* * *

"Oh God! This is going nowhere!" Kass groaned from her position in the bush, binoculars pressed up to her eyes. The seeing eyes were not really necessary… seeing as the two girls were only five feet away from the group. Linzy sighed from where she was sitting at an empty lunch table; calmly sipping at her mug which Kass knew was most likely filled with some kind of tea of sorts.

"And just what are you going to do about it?" she asked the peeping girl who turned to her, binoculars still pressed to her face and giving her a bug-eyed look. She pouted, rubbing her chin and stroking her top lip as she thought. "For the last time you do NOT have a beard!"

"Where's Kurt?" she said instead, looking around the school grounds. "Shouldn't he be here? I mean he IS one of the main characters, isn't he?"

"Didn't you even WATCH the entire series, or did you just forget?" Linzy asked her, setting down her mug and turning so that she was facing the other girl fully. When she received a completely clueless look she replied, "I'll take it you forgot. So let me fill you in."

Kass removed the binoculars and moved out of the bush, sitting at the table with her knees tucked under her chin. "Please, go on. I do enjoy a good story."

"Okay, you know Amanda, right? She has black hair and is a bit tan… you remember her? Good, she asked Kurt out to the dance, that was I THINK a few weeks ago, and now she and Kurt are going out."

Kass blinked for a few seconds, allowing what her friend said sink into her mind. She suddenly jumped up, slamming her palms on the table. "NO!" she shouted, then continuing at a softer tone so as not to gather more attention. "I HATE writing about romantic conflicts! It makes me feel like a villain, an Anti-Cupid that's what I am! How am I supposed to write a Kurt/OC fic if Amanda is here?" she straightened up, a strange gleam in her eyes as she rubbed her hands together, "There's only one thing I must do, I must kill her off-"

"Kass, no." Linzy interrupted, "This is exactly the same thing you tried to do in Firebreather with Jenna-"

"She is a BARBIE and does NOT deserve to be with Duncan! You saw what happened when she found out what he was! She went STRAIGHT into her ex's arms!"

…

"Are you done? Good, and although I do agree on the whole Barbie thing… we can't kill anyone off. Do you WANT to have super-powered mutants after us?"

"No…" she sighed, sitting down. "But how am I going to get them to break up? I have to get Kurt to realize that he has feelings for Kailee-and I KNOW he does; it's like half of this story's plot. Besides he only likes Amanda because she was the first female non-mutie that saw him all blue and teleporting… and she's just really annoying, I liked the pairing at first-it was adorable… but now I thinks she's… whiney. I don't know why. AND do you know how many reviews I got saying that they were happy or excited to be reading a Kurt/OC fic? A LOT, I need to give the readers what they want-no matter the cost."

… "You're not going to give this up are you?" Linzy asked her and she shook her head, "Okay, how are we going to get them to break up?"

…

"I've got it! We need to make Kurt jelly!"

"I don't see how feeding him is going to-oh! You meant jealous. And how are we going to do that?"

"Pietro Maximoff." Kass grinned at her friend. "He'll do almost ANYTHING if it means he can either humiliate or torture one of the X-Men. And Kurt IS an X-Men." She turned, "Oh, hey there he is now!" she began to wave her hand wildly to get the silver-haired boy's attention.

"Now I want some jelly…" Linzy mumbled.

He walked over, confusion clear on his face. "And who are you two-"

"Not important," Kass stood and draped an arm over the boy's shoulder-which was not easy seeing that he was a good five inches taller than her. She turned him so that he faced the X-Men's table. "We need you to flirt with Kailee over there to make one of the X-Men-hopefully Kurt-jealous."

"How do you-"

"Not important, Quicksilver." She interrupted him. "If you succeed in doing so it will cause the team to be strained, trust issues, drama-mamas-stuff like that." She released him and spun to face the taller teen, "We got a deal or what?"

…

"Throw in fifty bucks and you got yourself a deal."

"Done!" Linzy sighed and shifted through her backpack before pulling out the money and handing it to the speedster. Kass frowned, "Don't look at me like that, you know that thing's bottomless. You LITERALLY have Narnia in there." Linzy stuck out her tongue at the girl who threw the gesture right back at her.

"What are you still doing here?" Kass asked Pietro, turning him and pushing him towards the table. "Get a move on Speedy-gone-fabulous!" with that she took her hand and promptly smacked it against the teen's backside.

"HEY!" he yelped, "What was THAT for?!"

"Motivation." She pushed him off and when he was gone Linzy turned to her. "What?"

"That was an excuse just to touch his butt, wasn't it?"

A grin split across her face. "Yes. We can scratch that off the list!"

"Now all we have to do is sit back and wait, you want some popcorn?"

"Yeah I do!"


	13. Chapter 13

"And that's not the ONLY reason why I hate skirts!" I said, leaning forward on the table with my head in one hand while the other listed off my previous statements as to why skirts were a menace to society. Here, allow me to recount the ways: vents, gusts of wind, tripping, falling, my strange pasty chicken legs (which have no business being in anything other than pants), guys flipping skirts, "And all of the unwanted male attention!" Not that anyone worthwhile is paying any attention… STOP! Kailee, no! What did we JUST get done discussing? You can think out loud when you're in your room with your weird roommate who apparently has the ability to switch someone's gender… THAT should make for an interesting story; you have to ask her about that some time. Doesn't she go to this school? I'm not sure…

_Oh God someone help me she's been at this little rant for far too long! I would slap her... but seeing as I can't manifest myself yet..._

"Kurt! Amanda!" Kitty called out suddenly, waving her hand in the air so she could catch the two's attention. "Over here!"

…

Who's Amanda?

_Oh, I told you! I SO told you!_

The two sat and I awkwardly began to twiddle my fingers and hum a little song in my head, just one of the many things that I did when I was nervous-like bite my fingernails or pull my hair. It was silent for a few seconds, which I spent staring at the table and hitting myself on the inside. _'I TOLD YOU! I TOLD YOU! UNATTAINABLE! UNATTAINABLE, ABORT MISSION! ABORT!_'

"Hi," the strange girl said to me, holding out a tan hand. "I'm Amanda, Kurt's girlfriend."

_I will yank off your arm and beat you with it, __**Amanda**__. Kailee, I don't like her. She's evil-and I'm talking all of the head captains of the cheer squad in all of those movies evil._

Does she know what she's doing? The smile says no but that weird glint in her eyes says otherwise. Maybe I'm imagining things, wouldn't be the first time.

_Oh, she knows ECACTLY what she's doing. She knows that you like Kurt, and that Kurt has some feelings for you. She's trying to stake her claim._

I put on a wide smile and grabbed her hand, "I'm Kailee."

So far, so good. Now just shake the hand three times and let go-POP!

_Oh no she didn't! I'm going to kill her, Kailee! Kill her!_

My eyes went wide as my hand was completely disconnected from my body. It was firmly clasped in Amanda's hand and she stared down at it, a look of complete and utter horror on her face. "Ack! I am so sorry! I didn't know I could-sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry!" I began to apologize rapidly as she shook her hand rapidly, causing both hands to become nothing but a blur. "No! Wait-don't-"

_Why are YOU apologizing?! SHE yanked off YOUR hand! And I know that it was on purpose! Kurt must've told her about your mutation._

There was another POP shortly followed by a SMACK. The table turned completely silent as we each turned our heads in the direction that the hand had flown off in. My gaze settled on a silver-haired teen, a pale hand attached to his forehead.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry!" I said quickly, bolting up and yanking the hand from his face. I quickly reattached it, making sure not to put it on backwards or something. I looked back up and my face fell, "Oh, never mind then."

_Ew, you touched it. GO disinfect yourself._

"Vhat are you doing here, Pietro?" Kurt asked and I could just hear the glare.

Kurt, no. I'm mad at you right now. Go… teleport off a bridge, take your girlfriend with you-make sure she's tied to several anchors. Gah! Kailee, bad! Bad, bad, Kailee! We do NOT think of killing people! And if we do we have an actual, plausible reason-not just because-

_Pfft! No one needs a reason to commit murder. Not a good one anyhow._

An arm was draped across my shoulders and I froze. "What are you-"

_Get it off, get it off, get it off. GET. IT. OFF._

"Relax, babe." He shushed me by putting a finger to my lips. This caused a large blush to spread across my face. No, no, no, no, no, no. This is NOT happening. Why Pietro, of all people? Why not… that person, you know? Or… I don't know! I would have preferred anyone else! I would have preferred a rock! Or a potato!

_I would have preferred that blue elf guy!_

He turned to the teleporter, "And I was just wondering if I could borrow Kailee for a bit."

"Absolutely not!"

_THANK YOU! For ONCE the elf says something that I agree with!_

"I agree with Kurt!" Kitty said, crossing her arms over her chest and glaring at the speedster. "There's no telling what you want to do to her! You could be like, some serial killer or-"

"Thank you, Kitty!" I squirmed, moving out of the teen's reach. "I am staying right here! On this spot, I'm not moving one single inch! Do you hear me? Not an inch. I am frozen to the spot! Not moving, not now, not ever!"

"If you insist I'll just do it right here."

_I don't like this, Kailee!_

"DO what? You're not going to do anything-other than take that weird hair-do of yours and walk away-MMPH!" he had done something… something completely and absolutely horrible. It was devoid of any and all emotion and lasted only a few seconds. It made me want to go throw up in that murderous looking bush over there and tear off my lips afterward.

He… KISSED me.

KISSED ME.

_Oh, HECK NO! KILL HIM, THE FREAKING ALBINO JUST KISSED YOU! KILL HIM! KICK HIM WHERE THE SUN DON'T SHINE!_

As soon as the white-haired devil pulled away I whipped back my hand and swung it forward. It connected with his cheek and created a very loud SMACK sound. I have NEVER been so ticked off and disgusted in my entire life. He had STOLEN my first kiss, one of the few things that I had treasured about myself. It was supposed to be special and filled with sparks and fireworks; it was supposed to BE with someone special. But noooooooooooo. It was nothing more but a horrible little display most likely made to tick someone off. Why did he have to go and do that? WHY?

_You can't trust ANYBODY in this place, let's get out of here Kailee._

"Go away. NOW." I growled, feeling my entire body shake and quiver as small specks of black began to peek through my skin. He zipped off without another word and I glared at the spot where he had been standing. My fists clenched at my sides and my knuckles were turning white. Tears were pricking at the corners of my eyes and I allowed my hair to shield me from the looks. "I'm going to the Institute."

_You're actually listening to me? Huh... interesting._

Jean was the first to object, "Kailee, you can't just-"

_Why don't you just watch us?_

"Watch me." I hissed, grabbing my bag and turning towards the school exit. "Just tell them I fell down the stairs again."

_She's... she's actually listening to me! YES! Finally! Manifestation can't be that far now! Hahah!_

* * *

**ELSEWHERE**

* * *

"YOU IDOIT, WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!" Kass yelled at the speedster as she shook him rapidly by the shoulders. "I said to FLIRT with her! Not KISS her! I was going to write a whole chapter about-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" He stood up straight, brushing the girl's hands off of him. "Look lady. I made the furball jealous, that's what you wanted wasn't it?"

"Yes, but you didn't-"

"That's your problem, as far as I'm concerned my work here is done." He turned to walk away, "Now if you'll excuse me."

"Pietro, you get your-"

Linzy grabbed onto the girl's shoulders to keep her from running after him, not that it would do her any good anyways he WAS a speedster after all. "Kass, no."

"But-Linzy! He stole my baby's first kiss!" she whined, waving her arms around wildly.

"Just calm down, if it'll make you feel better we can go to the Brotherhood's house and paint it pink."

"Really?" Cue the absolute look of excitement.

"As long as you don't kill anyone off."

"… Not even Amanda?"

"Not even Amanda." She nodded.

"Fine." Kass pouted. "I'm still going to slap her though." She began to walk off in a random direction, not paying any attention to her surroundings.

"What am I going to do with you, Kass?" Linzy sighed before continuing at a louder tone, "Their house is that way!"

"I knew that... I was just testing you."

"Sure you were~" the girl sang.


	14. Chapter 14

**You know what makes me upset guys? Having Guest reviewers and not being able to reply back to them… I keep looking for the reply button… but it's not there, it's never there and I-how am I supposed to let you guys know that I love you? Aside from tracking all of you down and hug/attacking you and refusing to let go until you threaten to call the police… that is.**

**Just to clear things up: Linzy is a nickname for my buddy Rosezelene Ersa, who helped co-write an AMAZING STORY FOR FIREBREATHER. Search her up, and READ THAT STORY. Review it, favorite it, FOLLOW IT. And if you haven't watched the movie, GO WATCH IT. Seriously, it gets like no love, and it's such a great movie. It will somehow help you understand how we got to this world... maybe.**

**Also Kass, is a nickname for myself. Yes, I'm talking about myself in the 3rd person.**

**…**

**I'm done.**

**... I love you...**

* * *

"What are you doing back so quick, it early day or somethin'?"

_No, the entire school caught fire mysteriously and a giant purple lizard kidnapped the principal._

Oh, come on! Couldn't I just sneak back into the institute and lock myself up in my room without running into anyone? All I wanted was to just sit on my bed and stare at the wall while listening to some music. Is that too much to ask? Can't I just be angry without having anyone try to talk to me? You know what, whatever. I don't even care right now, I'm just going to go into the kitchen and drink the rest of the chocolate syrup out of the bottle. Gosh, why am I craving chocolate right now? I never really liked it before, it's okay. But right now I'm just like… give me a chocolate bar or else I am going to buy you a puppy and as soon as you get attached I'm going to steal it back and give it to a little girl in a children's hospital. I KNOW that you won't be able to get it back, knowing that you'll be breaking a little sick girl's heart.

_Ooo, you can be cruel. Whatever you did, I LIKE it._

"Don't even; I do NOT want to talk to anyone right now." I growled at the man and he cocked an eyebrow at me. I must be suicidal… or really dumb, maybe both. I mean I haven't been here long and I'm pretty sure that the one person you don't want to tick off is the guy who has razor blades that come out of his knuckles and an anger problem. But, whatever, I am severely ticked off right now, more than I should be in fact. Normally I would just be upset for a few minutes in a situation like this but now for some reason... I'm just… I don't know. Cranky I guess.

_… I like it._

I feel like I could punch someone and squirt lemon juice into their eyes then go murder a bunch of clowns with a gigantic chainsaw.

_Ooo! THAT's a new one! Can I borrow that one day?_

I stomped into the kitchen and towards the fridge, fully aware that I had been followed. My eyes flicked over to where Connor was sitting at the island and he just nodded. Geez, why can't I just stop running into people today? Just as I was about to yank off the door to the refrigerator something tugged at the bottom of my hoodie. I whipped around with a murderous glare and a snarl on my lips. My gaze softened a bit when Connor shoved a chocolate bar into my hands before promptly walking off to who-knows-where. I blinked for a few seconds before taking a seat on one of the stools.

I munched on the bar with a sour look on my face, which only intensified when Logan cleared his throat from the doorway.

_What do YOU want?_

"Ya wanna talk about it, Lil Muck?" he asked, using the nickname that he had unceremoniously given to me when I had somehow managed to melt myself in the middle of the training area, causing several teens to slip and fall when they ran-not into-but onto me.

I only glared and a sharp pain hit my lower left side. I flinched a bit, but otherwise I was fine.

_Oh, oh wait. I know what's happening. Oh that's going to be so gross._

"Look, I know I'm not good at these kinda things, but if ya ever want to talk, I'm always here."

…

"Do you have a license to kill?" I asked him and he shook his head, "Too bad, would have come in handy."

"Okay, now I'm curious." He walked over and took a seat across from me. "So, what happened?"

…

And then **(the firenation attacked… wait, wrong fandom.)** the floodgates shattered into a million pieces as I began to harshly state the problem word by word. I made sure not to spare a single detail as I glared at the table, pausing every now and then to take a bite out of the chocolate bar.

"Then, OUT OF FROOT-LOOPIN' NOWHERE he kisses me!" I shouted, "Now, that shouldn't be such a big deal, right? BUT, it was my FIRST KISS! And that jerk of a speedster STOLE IT! The next time I see him I am going to take a metal baseball bat to that OH-SO BEAUTIFUL face of his and pour lemon juice ALL OVER his-"

"Kid, calm down." Logan said and it was then that I noticed that the chocolate was gone… oh, and that my hands had become nothing more but two black masses of rippling and heaving ooze. "Yer gonna kill your… did you cut yerself or somethin'?"

_Ewwwwwwwww._

"What?" I looked down.

There… was blood… streaming down my legs. You didn't have to be a rocket scientist to figure out what had just happened. Connor-somehow sensing the situation-came in and threw a darkly colored towel at me. I wrapped it around my waist quickly and bolted out of the kitchen and to my room as fast as my feet could carry me. I found a small box on my bed and frowned. I just knew that Connor and left it there for me, that kid knows WAY too much for his age.

_How does he know about this?! What books has he been reading?!_

* * *

**LATER**

* * *

"You will speak of that situation to no one." I hissed to Logan as I passed him in the hallway.

"I'm tryin' to erase it from my mind as we speak, believe me."

_Good._

"Good." I trudged into the living room, expecting it to be empty. Wrong. So wrong.

_Oh crap, turn and walk away. Turn and walk away. Turn and-_

"Kay!" Kitty squealed, lunging at me and enveloping my body into a tight hug. She was shortly followed by the rest of the teen girls in the room, this included: Tabitha, Rogue, and Jean. The group hug lasted several minutes until I somehow managed to wrench myself away, taking in deep breaths after I did so.

I shoved my hands into the pockets of my pajama bottoms, staring at the four suspiciously. "What?"

"So," Tabby drawled out, draping an arm around my shoulders and pinching my cheek. "Our little girl's a woman now, huh?"

My face burned bright red and I leapt away, "WHO TOLD YOU?!"

_Connor, the little kid can't keep his mouth shut and you know it._

"Connor." Jean said. "He's a smart kid for his age."

_I so TOLD you!_

"That's because it's a part of his mutation." Rogue grumbled.

"We are like so excited for you, Kay!" Kitty smiled widely and I only frowned.

_Excited? WHY WOULD YOU BE EXCITED?! IT HURTS! LIKE BEING THROWN AT A BRICK WALL AT 200 MILES PER HOUR!_

"Excited? I feel like I'M BEING CRUSHED ON THE INSIDE BY TWO GIANT ROCK PILLARS!" I snapped and she blinked quietly.

_Close enough!_

"Oooohhhh, so you're _that_ type." Tabby mused, "I always thought you'd be the whiney type, like Kitty."

"I am like so NOT whiney!"

Rogue snorted, "Oh, really now? Do tell."

_Hah, I like her. She's awesome. You need to talk to her more._

Kitty glared at the southern girl and I just stood there awkwardly.

"Anyways," the brunette said, turning away from Rogue as she did so. "What did the professor say about you like cutting school and all that?"

I slumped down to the couch with a huff. "I have to clean the Blackbird all day tomorrow after school."

"There's no school tomorrow." Rogue informed me and I blinked, "Teacher's Work Day."

"Great…" 'A three day weekend and I'm spending it alone cleaning some jet.'

"You won't be alone." Jean said suddenly and I gripped my head.

_Why? Is Waldo joining us? How did you find him?_

"Jeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaan!" I whined, "Don't dooooooooooo that!"

She just smiled apologetically, "Anyways, I heard that Kurt got into trouble at school today-"

"No way!" Kitty cut in, leaning against the back of the couch and placing her hands on the top if my head as the red head sat in an armchair across from me, Tabby resting on one of the arms and Rogue taking a seat beside me.

"What'd the fuzz ball do now?" Rogue questioned her.

"He made me promise not to tell."

_OH THAT IS BULL!_

"Aw, come on, Red!" Tabby groaned, "Can't you just give us a hint?"

"Nope." She popped the 'p', causing the rest of us to groan.

_I hate you so much, Red._


	15. Chapter 15

**Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey guuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuys~ I don't know if you've noticed or not... buuuuuuuuuuuuuut I just like redid all of the chapters and stuff... Just so ya know... Added some things... Anyways...**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

"Carrie, go away." I groaned, pulling the blankets over my head as the gender-swapping mutant stopped in her poking and sighed. Carrie was… a strange girl, to put it lightly. She always dyed her hair some whacky color, it was different every week. One time it was bright pink and nearly blinded me when we went outside in the sun. Now it was blue. And as if coloring it wasn't enough, she always had to style it. I'm pretty sure it was in a weird Mohawk today. The girl had high hopes of opening her own hair salon and was always trying some weird treatments on herself and-if she's lucky-some other girl. But her hair wasn't the only strange thing. Her clothes. She wore a white tee with neon green sleeves, a poufy blue plaid skirt, whacky stockings and/or knee socks (Depending on her mood), and ankle high black boots.

All in all… she was a rather… quirky girl.

"Fine, I'll just go get Storm then." I heard her skip off, closing the door behind her. Sighing in relief I rolled over onto my side, nuzzling into my pillow. Let's see… one sheep… two sheep… three sheep…

_Geez, won't you just wake up already?... Oh, so you can't hear me NOW huh? Or are you just ignoring me?... Yeah, you can't hear me… darn. Maybe it has to do with your mood or something. Hmmm._

SPLASH

_OH SWEET MERCIFUL GOD! WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR?! ARE YOU TRYING TO DROWN ME?!_

"WAHH!" I shouted, fumbling in the tangle of blankets as water was thrown onto me. My sudden struggles caused me to fall to the floor with a solid 'THUMP' and I winced at the contact. Kicking out of the sheets I grabbed onto the side of the bed and pulled myself up so that my eyes were peering over the edge. I glared at the two mutants, one of which was giggling nonstop. "Ororo!"

Carrie, still laughing, stopped immediately when a pillow '_mysteriously_' smacked into her face.

_Oh come on! The lamp was RIGHT there!_

I laughed when she frowned at me and tossed the pillow back onto the soaked bed. She suddenly turned to the white-haired woman with a smile, "Thanks for getting No Boobs up for me, Oreo!" she saluted the woman and promptly skipped off down the hall. "Don't forget you have Blackbird duty!" she threw over her shoulder as I clutched the blanket to my chest with a pout.

I turned to Ororo, "They'll grow… right?" I asked her but she did not respond to the question and said instead, "Did she really just call me 'Oreo'?"

"You should be happy; you're milk's favorite cookie."

_I prefer chocolate cookies with double chocolate chips and chocolate syrup in the middle… what? I like chocolate._

"Go clean the Blackbird." She told me sternly and I leapt for the door, my foot getting caught up in the blankets momentarily but I managed to catch myself as I dashed out the door and down the hall.

"YES MAM!"

"GET DRESSED FIRST!"

I stopped, "Oh… I knew I was forgetting something."

_Yeah, why don't you just go run around the campus in your little shorts and tank top, why don't you?_

"Uh…" I looked up at the jet, it was… way bigger than I expected it to be. And not only that but every single inch-every single nook and cranny was covered in a thick layer of mud and various pieces of grass and other plant life. My mouth hung open slightly while my eyes turned into two little slits as my eyebrows slanted downwards; I turned to Kurt and gestured to the jet, moving my hands around in the air wildly. A strange noise came from my mouth as I rapidly looked back and forth between him and the monstrosity we were expected to clean. "No, nope. How can we-how did they-who would-WHY?!"

_I suspect that Bobby character. He did say that he was learning how to fly the thing, didn't he?_

"This is going to take forever!" he said, throwing his arms into the air.

_Nah, only about… eight maybe ten hours. Unless you somehow find a power washer or something._

"Ehhhhhhhhhhhh." I whined, "I'll start over there… where's the hose?"

_I could've sworn I saw it over there… _

I looked down at my feet and then around the surrounding area. Where the heck did it go? It was just right here… huh. Maybe I'm seeing things. Maybe that wasn't a hose… maybe… MAYBE THAT WAS ACTUALLY A MAN-EATING SNAKE. OH GOD WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE!

_Crap, Kailee. Kailee, duck! Duck, NOW! DUCK!_

SPLASH

_WHY DIDN'T YOU DUCK?! WHY WON'T YOU LISTEN?! I'M __**TRYING **__TO__** HELP**__! _

I gasped as a jet of cold water pelted my back, streaming through my sweatshirt and running down my skin, leaving trails of the icy liquid as it went down. My entire body had frozen up on the spot, the only body parts that moved being my hands and shoulders which twitched every now and then out of complete and utter shock.

"Uh, oops?" Kurt laughed from behind me and I turned around slowly. There was a large frown clear on my face and my eyebrows slanted downwards. "Sorry, Kailee."

"You mean 'sorry' like it was an accident? Or 'sorry' I didn't mean it?" I asked darkly.

_YES! Scare the little blue man out of his pants! Make him learn not to mess with the mighty and all powerful Kailee Gertrude Michaels! Your name is horrible, by the way, not threatening at all. BUT, let him-no-let them ALL know just how POWERFUL you actually are! HAHAHAHA! Oh this is just marvelous! Today the Nightcrawler, tomorrow the entire Institute! And then Bayville after that and after that New York, and EVENTUALLY the WORLD! Now-_

"Pfft! Ahahahaha!" I laughed, relaxing my body and letting a wide smile grace my face. Kurt seemed to sigh in relief and I lifted my sweatshirt over my head, tossing it to the side carelessly, "I got you! You should have seen your face, hilarious! You actually thought I was going to hurt you or something!"

"Ha…haha." He laughed, "You really had me going there."

"Dude, I wouldn't hurt a fly… unless it was one of those flies that have absolutely nothing better to do other than fly around your head making buzzing sounds. If it was THAT kind of fly then heck yeah, I'd kill it…. Or TRY to at least, I'd probably end up smacking myself in the face with a flyswatter or something. Oh, ouch. That would hurt-I'm rambling, aren't I? Yeah I'm rambling, I'm definitely rambling-now I'm rambling about rambling."

"Don't vorry."

I smiled and turned to pick up a bucket and a sponge. That's good I guess, most people get annoyed when I ramble. And I ramble a LOT. I mean a whole lot-

"It's cute."

…

._.

…

O/\O

Wut?

_WHAT?!_

I stopped momentarily, completely thankful that my back was turned to him. I picked the sponge back up again; it had slipped out of my grasp when I had heard the teleporter's statement. Poker face, Kailee. POKER FACE. Oh, God. Your poker face is horrible. FOLD! Gosh darn FOLD!

_And I say again… WHAT?!_

"Uh…. Let's clean this jet!" I said way too enthusiastically.

_Wh-HEY! Don't just brush it off! Slap him, the elf is already in a relationship he can't just-and… you're ignoring me._


	16. Chapter 16

"Kailee!" Carrie yelled upon slamming open the door as she entered. She was always the one to make a dramatic entrance. I yelped from my position on the bed-I had been laying there for a good three hours after FINALLY managing to get all of the mud and grass off of the Blackbird. My entire body ached-heck, muscles that I didn't even know I had were crying out at me, 'WHY?! WHY DI YOU DO THIS, KAILEE?! WHAT DID WE DO WRONG?!' . I was tired and sore all over-who knew that cleaning would be so hard? Not me, that's for sure. And by the time we were done the two of us were both caked in dirt-you couldn't see an INCH of our skin.

_Hey, Earth to moron? Pay attention._

"What do you want Carrie?" I groaned, rolling over onto my back and slowly sitting myself up. My body groaned in protest and I looked at the blue-haired girl. She was bouncing with excitement and I mean that literally. She was literally jumping up and down on the spot where she stood, her hair moving with her. She let out a strange squeal, leapt towards me, grabbed my face and began to shake me vigorously.

_I don't think she took her meds today. Maybe she needs some knock-out medicine. Give it to her in the form of your foot to her face._

"GUESS WHO HIT A GUY!" she yelled causing my ears to wince.

_Oh my GOD. KAILEE, tell her to stop! My ears are bleeding here!_

"Who?!" I shouted back.

"NO! GUESS!"

"Uh, Bobby?" she shook her head. "Jamie?" No. "Connor?" Nope. "Scott?" Uh-nuh. "Yeah, he doesn't have the guts. Uhhhhhh. Hold on, I got it…. Evan?"

"Oh God, no." she slapped her hands to her face in defeat and shook her head from side to side, giving out a long exaggerated sigh as she did so. "I'll give you a hint: He's furry."

_Oh, I know this one._

"Logan?"

_No… he IS furry. But no, just no._

…

Carrie looked at me with a strange yet puzzled expression.

"No… not THIS time at least. I'll give you another hint: he goes to school with us."

A light bulb lit up in my mind, "Kur-" she cut me off and shouted, "KURT PUNCHED A GUY!"

_So the elf actually has some guts, huh? Didn't think he had it in him._

"Whhhhhhhhhhhhy?" I drawled out, "And hooooooooooooooow do you know?"

"Oh, I managed to weasel it out of him-"

"Let me guess: You latched onto his back and refused to let go if he didn't tell you."

She smiled and moved her hand in an 'Oh, you' gesture. "You know me so well."

_It's hard not to, you practically shoved a list detailing your entire personality in our face the second we walked into the room…_

"Okay, so uh… WHO and WHY did he punch?" I asked her and she just shrugged.

_I can make a guess-_

"I dunno."

_Girl, I wasn't DONE!_

"You… are SO helpful, Carrie."

"Why thank you!"

_You're not welcome._

* * *

**THE NEXT DAY**

* * *

**I think the reason I wanted to do this was because my boy kitty's getting fixed today... NAH! **

…

…

"CARRIE!" A shout sounded throughout the institute and I bolted up which earned me a wince and a groan. I must still be sore from yesterday. It's settled I am NEVER becoming a cleaning lady. **(A/N: Funny fact, my Mom cleans houses for a living. And she has this little cleaning bucket, right? She told me to put it in the car one day and I went over to lift it up-it didn't even get three inches off the ground. THAT'S how weak I am. If I can't even lift up a bucket of cleaning supplies how am I even supposed to clean an entire house?) **I mean, how do they put up with all of it? All the dirt and grime just going everywhere, on your shirt, your pants, inside your shoes. I had to wash myself off with the house and waddle on outside to dry off in the sun. Kurt-the lucky mutant-all **he** had to do was teleport to the nearest shower. Gosh, I'm so Jelly of his ability. All _I _can do is stick to stuff and-apparently-detach certain body parts. I was playing tag with some of the younger mutants and they pulled on one of my arms too roughly and POP there it goes! It took me FOREVER to get it back from them; freaking Jamie kept multiplying and passing it on to himself. He takes playing with himself to a whole new level. **(A/N: That sounded dirty, I swear I'm not a pedo.)** I had to get Wolverine to scare them into giving it back.

_Hey, Kailee. Just so you know we are NEVER having kids, okay? The little brats are so noisy and annoying; they are always getting into trouble and sticking their noses into other people's business._

I sat up slowly and stretched, letting a deep yawn escape my lips before I stood. My gaze went over to Carrie's bed, it was empty. Huh, she's usually up later on the weekends. She's never been up before ten on a Saturday. She probably got sick or something-

"CARRIE!" a boyish voice shrieked from down the hall and I slammed my bedroom door open. I found a teenaged boy in a pink button-up pajama top and a pair of matching bottoms. He had short brown hair and large gray eyes; there was a slight pout on his lips.

_… He's adorable._

Awwwwwwww~

"Kailee! Did Carrie like get you too?!" the boy exclaimed, eyes going wide and mouth dropping open in shock.

_Wait. I'd know that annoying __**like**__ anywhere…_

"Kitty?" I blinked and he-she-I don't know anymore- nodded with a frown. "You are adorable!"

He blushed, "Like, SHUT up! I am SO not!"

"Is that why you want to know where Carrie is? Did she do that?" I chuckled and stopped when I noticed that my voice had gotten lower. My eyes widened and I dashed back into the room and towards the mirror. I stared at myself for a while….

_Oh my God… I have no words._

My face was now pointed and angular and… and my HAIR…. Actually nothing really dramatic happened… what the heck? Why is my hair still the same and Kitty's is-focus Kailee. I looked down at my flat chest. Well at least THAT's the same, nothing abnormal there. Wait-I lifted up my tank top.

_… Oh, hot d-_

"Oh my God, you have abs!" Kitty gasped from the doorway. "Can I feel?"

_Heck no, these right here-mine. MINE. (_**A/N: Oh God, Eeliak. No, do you WANT people to ship you two together and draw weird pictures?... I think that would be adorable, actually. Male!KaileexEeliak. How… would that work?)**

"No! Do you know how awkward that must be?" I blushed and returned to looking at the mirror, ignoring his pout. "I can't believe I'm going to say this but… I am one attractive guy." I turned to look over my shoulder. "LOOK AT MY BUTT!"

We both squealed-which must have sounded so weird considering that we were guys now.

BAMF

"CARRIE!" a blue-furred girl hissed as she suddenly appeared in the middle of the room. I coughed and waited for the smoke to clear before I turned around fully. My eyes widened and a blush crept onto my face. He was-**she** was-totally beautiful. Excuse me; I feel so awkward and conflicted right now.

_It's called attraction, Kailee-no your name is Kale now. It shall be Kale. Yes, whenever Carrie screws up and turns you into a guy THAT will be your name._

"Ohmygod! Kurt has boobies!" **(A/N: SOMEONE had to do this, I'm sorry. You'd be surprised how many times this happens to me. Seriously some of my friends will just walk up to me and squeeze my boobs, like it's some kind of greeting or something.)** Kitty giggled, walking forward and poking one of them. This caused the elf to blush uncontrollably and slap his hand away.

"VHAT are you DOING?! I am a LADY!"

"Kailee has abs!" he said as if that would justify his means then stopped and looked at me seriously, "Oh my God, you know what we can do now that we weren't able to do before?"

_… No periods? 'Cause THAT would be GREAT._

… "Sleep on our stomachs?" I guessed then whipped my head towards Kurt. "Avert your eyes from my abdomen, woman!"

"Sorry!"

"We can run around without our shirts on!" she gasped before clapping excitedly. "Come on, let's go!" he practically ripped off my tank top and I held my arms to my chest to shield it while he quickly undid his buttons. She ran off down the hall and I stood in the room awkwardly, looking anywhere but at Kurt.

"So… how has your morning been so far?"

I shrugged, "You know the usual, woke up as a dude. You?"

"I'm feeling more emotional than usual." She said.

… "You need a bra."

_Thank you so much! I thought you were just going to let her walk around with her ni-_

"Vhat?"

"A bra. Borrow one of Carrie's or something. I don't have any… that big." That is so sad... he was a DUDE and he has bigger boobs than me-how fair is THAT? Well, I have a nice butt and abs so... I guess that's fine... I'm HOT, I said it, THERE.

"Oh… OH!"


	17. Chapter 17

**This is Part Two for the last chapter, have some fluff and butt slapping. And a LOT of genderbending plus brownies. **

**Everyone loves brownies, they're delicious.**

* * *

**LATER**

* * *

… "HOW MANY PEOPLE DID SHE TURN?!" I shouted in disbelief upon entering the kitchen. Was everyone in the institute genderbent now? How awkward would this be? What if it was permanent? What would we do about school? I wonder what Logan would look like, and Xavier. Huh, that would be something to see.

"Just Scott, Evan, Kurt, Kitty, you, Tabitha and I." Jean told me and I turned to him. He was taller with neatly cut short red hair. He still wore the same clothes as before but darn, he was TALL. Scott, on the other hand, was at least a foot shorter than him with long brown hair with bangs, her red glasses hid the glare that I knew was threatening to blast a certain blue-haired girl. Evan, the shortest of us all, had pulled her blonde hair into a pony tail and had an angry look on her now round face.

_Where'd Tabby go?_

"He DOES got the booty!" a masculine voice sounded behind me followed by a sharp smack on my rear. I yelped and spun around to face the culprit who was only five or so inches taller than me. He had spiked blonde hair and an angular face. His body was on the lanky side but there was some clear muscle definition going on. "You were right, Kitty!"

"Can I NOT get any more violated today?" I hissed, glaring at Tabitha.

_Yeah, because THAT'S going to happen in a room full of TEENAGERS._

"Lighten up Bubble Butt! Just tryin' to have some fun, what with the situation and all." He cooed, ruffling my hair after he did so. "You know, you didn't really change all that much."

"Thank you SO MUCH, Captain Obvious!" I growled and he held his hands up in defense. "Has anyone seen Carrie?"

"She's talking with the Professor." Jean informed me, blowing a bang out of his eyes. "He says it should wear off in twenty-four hours."  
"And if it doesn't, Red?" Tabby asked him.

_Then we are officially trannys._

"I say we just have fun while this like lasts!" Kitty said and we each turned to him. "What? We could have like a Movie Day or something, Kailee could make brownies!"

… "I like brownies." Kurt spoke up and Evan raised her hand, "I second that."

And while two more hands went up we turned to the older teens.

_What is with teens and baked goods?_

They each sighed, "Go pick a movie." Scott told them and I frowned and went over to a coat rack, pulling off an apron as I did so. I tied it around my waist and went to secure the ties at the neck. Once that was done I washed my hands and got out the ingredients. I stopped and looked up at the wall, now aware of the eyes that had been watching me. I turned around with an annoyed expression only to be blinded by a bright flash.

"Hey Kurt! Go Kiss the Chef!" Tabby grinned, dropping the camera from her face as she pushed the elf into the room and closed the door.

_Okay, does EVERYONE know you like him-her-IT?_

"What?" I blinked and she pointed to the apron. I looked down, "Oh, 'Kiss The Chef'. I get it!" I laughed and while I did so I turned around and returned to mixing the batter. Tabby was so silly sometimes; no I think it was quirky. I guess it's just part of her personality, like social awkwardness is a part of mine. My eyes closed momentarily and I gripped the spoon firmly as I swirled it around and around in the bowl. **(A/N: Okay, I have this thing where when I make brownies I ALWAYS have to mix it in one direction one hundred times and then in the other direction another one hundred times. I think it makes it tastes better, that and I put in some M&Ms or chocolate chips.)**

BAMF

She must've left huh, fine. More batter for me then. Heh heh, suckers. I get all of this batter and you guys have to wait-

I stopped when I felt something soft and warm on my cheek. My skin turned a bright red-I swear not one INCH of me wasn't covered in the blush. My hand dropped the spoon and it fell to rest on the side of the bowl. My eyes went wide and my mouth dropped open slightly.

_No. No. NO. I do NOT approve, Kailee! She-he has a girlfriend! Come on, snap out of it!_

She kissed me. On the cheek. Boy or not-KURT kissed ME. Oh God, oh God, oh God, oh God, oh my GOD. Hehheh, I-I feel so bubbly now. What is this? My stomach feels all weird and there are tingles going up and down my spine. I feel like I could run a dozen marathons and carry an elephant on my back.

BAMF

_Kailee, she's gone. Snap out of it! Come on! Work with me here!_

Hehheh hehheh. I can't stop smiling, oh God. My cheeks hurt. I think I pulled a facial muscle from smiling so hard.

_ … This is going to take a while…_

**(A/N: THERE, are you happy now? THIS is to make up for all of the stuff I did to Kailee. Something GOOD happened. Now excuse me, writing this gave me diabetes.)**


	18. Chapter 18

**DAYS LATER**

* * *

**(A/N: Cue the '****_mysterious_****' voices and nothing else at all because I'm too lazy to write it all out!)**

* * *

"So… let me get this straight, you want us to kidnap some little kid?"

"Yo! That ain't right!"

"Is there a problem? Can you not **_handle_** this mission?"

"No, no! That isn't it-I mean, we've done **_worse_** right-"

"Then you will have no problems with this."

"Can we ask **_why_** you want the little brat so bad?"

"Oh, I have no interests in the brat."

"Then uh… why do we have to-"

"Because, dear Blob, the boy is nothing more to me than a mere bargaining chip."

"So… you're gonna use him to get to the X-Men?"

"Close, but not quite, Quicksilver. We're going to use him to get his sister on our side."

"Yo! I get it; it's the whole, 'Join us if you want your family to live' deal! Totally knew that from the start, man."

"Toad."

"What up?"

"Shut that infernal mouth of yours before I shut it for you."

"Y-YES MAM!"

* * *

**BLACKBIRD, HOURS LATER**

* * *

_'All X-Men report to my office immediately.'_ **(A/N: Oh YAY! Xavier finally makes an actual appearance! Did you guys even NOTICE that he was never really in any of the chapters? He was only mentioned, never really saw him.)** I blinked at the voice and looked around the kitchen for the source. My hand found my face with a slap when I found out it was in my head. What did the Professor mean? Was something wrong? Were the Brother Hood attacking or something? They've beat them loads of time, I'm sure this time won't be any different. Might as well get back to my water. I brought the glass to my lips and just as the liquid flowed past my lips I heard, _'You will be joining them, Kailee.'_

I choked on the water and slammed the glass down on the counter by the sink as I did a spit take. "What?"

_Agreed, WHAT?!_

He couldn't be serious, could he? I don't even last ten seconds on the training courses-don't even get me started on the Danger Room. Heck, I haven't even stepped foot inside of it-let alone fight in it. Was he joking, he had to be. Please tell me he's joking. Please. I don't think I would make it out alive. I hope he has a coffin and a preacher off to the side, because I'm not going to lie I might just end up… dead.

_Something really serious has to be wrong, Kailee. Whatever it is… be strong. And if worse comes to worse, I'LL handle it._

_'You will be briefed on the situation shortly.'_

* * *

I swear, you could practically hear my entire life falling to pieces. It was nothing but a glass ball now… and someone had thrown a rock at it, causing it to crack. Every time it moved a little piece of it would fall. Down, down, down it'd go. Until you couldn't see it anymore and it was enveloped in pitch black darkness. The ball was full of holes-it had been for a while now. Here, right here do you see this huge hole here? That's where the loving family was supposed to go, but how could we be a family… when I was too afraid to speak my mind, to tell my parents what I've always wanted to tell them? I had always felt like the outcast in my family-like I was just… there, a waste of space-nothing but a shadow of what my parents wanted me to be. A husk of what was supposed to be a perfect daughter. And there, that crack right there only a few inches over… that's where the brother was supposed to be. But, he's been taken. All because of me. If I hadn't of become a mutant none of this would have happened! We would be a happy family, we'd be normal. But there is no normal is there? No matter what you do people are ALWAYS going to judge you.

_No. Kailee-_

I'm a freak, a disappointment. Always have been, always will be.

_Kailee…_

There is no 'Happily Ever After' is there? Not for me. I let everyone down. I couldn't even keep my brother safe. I don't DESERVE a Happily Ever After.

_Kailee, no… don't. _

I let all of this happen; this is all my fault. I am a horrible, pathetic, excuse for a mutant. Connor could be hurt right now, or… or worse.

_No. You are NOT going to let that happen, and neither am I. LISTEN TO ME!_

I jolted a bit, but it could have easily been mistaken for nervousness of being in the Blackbird. Oh, yeah that's right. I was here, with the other X-Men, in a black and white suit. I was told that it would adapt to my ability and I wouldn't end up completely naked after going all slime-mode. But… what was the point in it, really? Do I… Do I deserve this suit?

Do I deserve to be an X-Man?

_OF COURSE YOU DO!_

There it was again…. What was that voice? Where was it coming from, it sounded so close. Like the person was sitting right beside me. I must be hearing things, probably just nerves.

_Actually I'm INSIDE you. _

What the heck? Who are you?

_The correct phrasing would be, 'What are you?' And to answer you, I am your mutation-seventy percent of it actually. I've been here since you first discovered me and a bit before that-I'm a manifestation of some of your emotions, anger mostly. Call me Eeliak._

I blinked and looked down to my hands, thankful that no one was looking at me.

_Oh, and just so you know. Back at the mansion when they tried to keep you here and you refused-that took some real guts, courage even. _

I was acting on instinct, my brother-

_Instinct or not!_

I jumped at the voice's sudden change in volume.

_You showed courage-even when you knew that what you were doing could cost you your life. Courage isn't trying to be a hero or doing what's right-it's knowing what you're up against and doing it anyway! No matter how scared you are or what all of the other people are saying!_

I watched the scene play in front of my eyes.

**(A/N: Quick note here, NEVER eat Salt & Vinegar chips with a cut on your lips. IT BURNS! But it's soooooooo… delicious . LOVE IS PAIN.)**

* * *

**ONE HOUR AGO**

* * *

"I am afraid that, considering the circumstances, you will not be able to join the X-Men on this mission."

"If you think… that I'm just going to stand by and do nothing… then you are sorely mistaken."

"Kailee-"

"They took him because they want to get to me. It's best to just give them what they want and-"

"Kid, yer goin' to get yourself killed-"

"I will risk my life to save his! Because that's what families do! They protect each other and stand by each other's side no matter what the odds are-and so far I've been doing a cruddy job at being a sister!"

"Kailee-"

"Look, I'm going whether you want me to or not! You can't stop me!"

… "Storm, give Miss Mi-Sludge her suit, if you would."

* * *

**_THAT'S what I call courage. All I ask is that when things get too much for you, tell me. I'll handle it. I AM your Guardian Angel, after all._**


	19. OCs Needed For 'Huge Party' Thing

**Hey guys, let's try something a little… different. Shall we? I've been looking around fanfiction and I keep seeing these things like, "Accepting OCs Now" or "Send In Your OCs"… and, I got a little curious-you probably know where I'm going with this (it's going to end horribly, I just know it-I am going to butcher them so badly.).**

** So… Send in those OCs, you magnificent people who I adore!**

* * *

**Here's an example featuring a character that I am now coming up with on the spot.**

**Name: Haru Sakura**

**Age: 13**

**Gender: Female**

**Height: 4'9**

**Weight: 119**

**Eyes (shape, color): Almond shaped and slanted, bright green.**

**Hair (length, color, straight, etc.): It ends mid back (Hold on, let me pause. Please don't make your character with hair so long that it drags on the floor, do this only if it is a part of her mutation-like she can control it and make it do things. Also, don't give them whacky hair colors-unless it's dyed or is another side-effect of her mutation. Like Rouge!) and is a dark brown, she usually has it in two (Oh gosh, what are they called? Double pony tails?) pig tails? and the bangs are cut just above her eyebrows.**

**Alignment (Good or Bad): Good**

**Likes: Candy, baked goods, candy, sugar, anything adorable... CANDY.**

**Dislikes: Vegetables and scary things (like spiders, thunder, the dark... Wolverine.)**

**Overall Personality: She's extremely hyper (I wonder if it has to do with the sugar) and gullible (Ex: Go paint Logan's claws pink, he likes it. Haru: Really?! Okay!). she is also very nice and innocent (Ex: Haru: Kailee, where do babies come from? Kailee: Uh... the-uh-um... PROFESSOR!)**

**Mutation (What it is, how they got it, how they deal with it, stuff like that.): Super speed, but her body requires large amounts of sugar for it to function properly, she is often exhausted when she uses it for a prolonged time or when she hasn't had sugar in a while. One day after a friend's birthday party (There was cake and a very awkward looking fairy covered in glitter-Kailee-and candy, lots of candy. In shot there was sugar everywhere.) she was walking home with her parents when she saw a couple walking their dog. She excited began to ran to them so that she could pet the dog. She was there in two seconds, despite the fact that they were a good couple hundred or so feet away. She overall likes her mutation very much and says: It's great for school! I'm hardly ever late to class anymore! But it's really awkward when I have to run in Gym, I always want to go full out but I can't.**

**Nationality: Japanese**

**Other: **

**Family: Her two parents, whom are still trying to cope with their daughter's mutation and her newfound obsession with sugar.**

**Background (Where did they grow up, did they have a happy childhood, basically what makes them what they are today?): She grew up in Tokyo, Japan but moved when she was nine to New York because of her father's work. She had a fantastic childhood.**

**Hobbies: Arts and Crafts and she is slowly learning how to bake.**

**Quirks: She's always bouncing on the spot and even more so when she's excited.**

**Good At: School and anything related with numbers. (I was going to make an Asian joke, but there were too many to count...) She's ahead in her studies and will be a freshman at Bayvile High when she turns 14.**

**Fails At: Keeping secrets and boys. She's extremely dense.**

**How did they get into the Institute?: Her parents heard about it ad agreed that it would be best for her to learn how to control her abilities.**

**Favorite School Subject/Sport: Math and Track.**

**Least Favorite School Subject/Sport: History and Football. **

**Love Interests (If there are any… remember, Kurt is off limits-although it WOULD add to all of the drama…): She's too young for that! leave my baby's precious, innocent, mind alone. (Oh God, I'm attached now...)**

**Who They Hate: Logan... well, not hate per say, she's just scared of him. Pietro, he always rubs his speed in her face.**

**Who They Like: Kailee (She makes the BEST cakes EVER!), Kurt (He's so fluffy!) and Rouge (I always hug her from behind then run away really fast! Her reactions are so funny, especially with her accent!)**

* * *

**DON'T DO THIS**

**Name: Amber Elizabeth Harriet Isabel Rosaline Valentine**

**Age: Like... I'm actually two-hundred years old but I look 17.**

**Gender: Female**

**Height: 5'9**

**Weight: 125**

**Eyes (shape, color): Big and they change according to my mood. (Do you know how may times I see this? It's fine if it actually ties into their mutation but... no.)**

**Hair (length, color, straight, etc.): It goes all the way to my ankles and is a natural blue, red, purple, yellow, green, orange, and white.**

**Alignment (Good or Bad): Good**

**Likes: I like EVERYTHING except for bullies, preps, and people you think I'm ugly.**

**Dislikes: The above.**

**Overall Personality: I'm nice and very intelligent. But I can easily turn on a dime and slap someone into nest Tuesday.**

**Mutation (What it is, how they got it, how they deal with it, stuff like that.): Oh uh, like, I'm like Rouge, Wolverine, Jean, and Cyclops rolled into one. Only I can actually control all of my powers.**

**Nationality: Let's see, German/Irish/Indian/Cuban/French/and Italian.**

**Other: My BOOBS are HUGE! And I am an hourglass figure.**

**Family: I'm an orphan, but I don't really care if my parents were brutally murdered right in front of me, it doesn't effect me at ALL today. Oh, I'm also related to the Professor. (I see so many of these and I'm just: NO.)**

**Background (Where did they grow up, did they have a happy childhood, basically what makes them what they are today?): I was experimented on after my parents were killed by Sabretooth and Magneto. But none of that effects my personality at all! It's like it didn't happen! (Seriously, if you're going to give your character a crappy childhood, make them a recluse or something. You can make them act all happy but they're hurting on the inside, they're just good at hiding it.)**

**Hobbies: Cooking, singing, dancing, writing, and drawing.**

**Quirks: I always bite my lip and tug at my hair randomly.**

**Good At: Uh, EVERYTHING I guess.**

**Fails At: Fail? I don't fail.**

**How did they get into the Institute?: Like, the professor found me after I escaped the lab and he immediately made me an X-Man. (No, don't do that. The professor wouldn't just put a random mutie on his team without at least TESTING them first so that he knew that he wouldn't be putting anyone at risk.)**

**Favorite School Subject/Sport: I'm good at everything, so I like it all!**

**Least Favorite School Subject/Sport: Nothing really.**

**Love Interests (If there are any… remember, Kurt is off limits-although it WOULD add to all of the drama…): I don't have love interests, all of the guys love ME.**

**Who They Hate: No one.**

**Who They Like: Everyone.**

**There, that's all. But I swear if you guys start duplicating canon powers or making genderbent versions of the canon characters/or making them all related to a canon character… I will find you, and I will slap you with your computer so hard that you will no longer remember who you are. ALSO they HAVE to be bad at something, they can't be good at everything. And PLEASE don't make their mutation: Oh, she has the power to make guys fall in love with her and she has wings and she can shoot rainbows out of her eyes and-no, just no. DON'T OVERPOWER THEM. **

**Now that that's over with… send them on in!**

**Oh, forgot: Blank template: (Can I PLEASE get some guy OCs up in here? DO I HAVE to make my own? I'm not good at making guys... *Why are there abs on his face-BECAUSE I DON'T KNOW MALE ANATOMY!*)**

* * *

**Name: **

**Age: **

**Gender: **

**Height: **

**Weight: **

**Eyes (shape, color): **

**Hair (length, color, straight, etc.): **

**Alignment (Good or Bad): **

**Likes: **

**Dislikes: **

**Overall Personality: **

**Mutation *AT THE MOST _TWO_ POWERS, I'M GETTING SICK OF THIS. DO I HAVE TO DRILL IT INTO YOUR SKULLS? WHAT DID YOU THINK I MEANT WHEN I SAID DON'T OVERPOWER YOUR CHARACTERS?* (What it is, how they got it, how they deal with it, stuff like that.): **

**Nationality: **

**Other: **

**Family: **

**Background (Where did they grow up, did they have a happy childhood, basically what makes them what they are today?): **

**Hobbies: **

**Quirks: **

**Good At: **

**Fails At: **

**How did they get into the Institute?: **

**Favorite School Subject/Sport: **

**Least Favorite School Subject/Sport: **

**Love Interests (If there are any… remember, Kurt is off limits-although it WOULD add to all of the drama…): **

**Who They Hate (They have to hate at LEAST one person): **

**Who They Like: **

* * *

**I am getting WAY too many characters with powers that don't even fit together. Here's a made up example:**

**Sally was a mutant with the ability to talk to ghosts, she could also cause earthquakes and fly... Does that make sense to any of you? 'Cause it sure as HECK doesn't make any sense to me. I'm about to call all of this off, I had no idea it could be so stressful.**

**So far the only OCs I've accepted are: Rosezlene Ersa's Reseda Quell and PurpleDiamonDevil's Ellie-Jayne  
Marshalls.**


	20. OCs Accepted

**OCS**

* * *

**From: Rosezlene Ersa**

Name: Reseda Quell (Shriek... or bullet...or some other villain name... I don't really care...)

Age: 16

Gender: F

Height: 5"7

Weight: 190-ish? (all muscle)

Eyes (shape, color): small, beady eyes; greyish brown

Hair (length, color, straight, etc.): platinum blonde: wavy and loose as Reseda; extends past thighs in zigzag-like ways as bullet, or shriek, or...etc...

Alignment (Good or Bad): she's bad, but has a secret kind side. (kinda like sandman from Spiderman)

Likes: the color blue, planes, running (ugh..), dragon fruit, martial arts, chips and salsa

Dislikes: snotty people, yellow, mascara, dogs, scented soap, super hero's, teachers... I'm gonna stop there...

Overall Personality: very cool and collected, freaks out around small children, works well under pressure, likely to take her time when doing something illegal...

Mutation (What it is, how they got it, how they deal with it, stuff like that.): her hair extends depending on her move and takes the place of her vocal chords, which were damaged when she was saved from a villain as a small child. she can alter vibrations and project illusions, so she can make it seem like a hero's worst nightmare has come to life, and the vibrations can be pulled together to make the illusions feel real  
(if that makes any sense) *Think of the hair as a giant projector*

Other: :P

Family: none

Background (Where did they grow up, did they have a happy childhood, basically what makes them what they are today?): when she was 5 a well known hero(provide whoever you want here) saved her from major battle and the whole thing with her vocal chords happened.  
(she uses her hair to talk now though you could never tell)  
the mutation was a side affect of the battle.  
her mother died from cancer when Reseda was 7.  
she never knew any other family members.  
she trained under an recluse martial artist from the time she was 8 until she was 13 then took up petty thievery when he died, then she was discovered by a crime ring and hired into their ranks.  
at 15 she became a freelance super villain because the crime lord, who had become her mentor, betrayed her.

Hobbies: darts, physical training. her weight is all muscle.

Quirks: little children scare her,  
dogs absolutely hate her (even the sweetest dog on the planet would try to kill her if she came within 15 feet of it),  
she had a bad experience with scented soap once so now all she gets is that weird kind that leaves film on your skin,  
does not do well in group settings  
Good At: ...darts, any kind of fighting, hiding her emotions,

Fails At: singing(because of her mutation It drives everyone away)  
board games  
sitting still for any length of time...  
the evil eye

How did they get into the Institute?: she's not in the institute, but Kailee can run into her randomly one day or... something...

Favorite School Subject/Sport :loves lunch. hates sports.

Least Favorite School Subject/Sport: everything is least favorite except geography. weirdly she likes maps.

Love Interests (If there are any… remember, Kurt is off limits-although it WOULD add to all of the drama…): NOPE.

Who They Hate: anyone who she meets on a day that ends in y.

Who They Like: people she's never met; Is sometimes nice to middle schoolers and old people (if no one's watching)

* * *

**From: PurpleDiamondDevil**

Name: Ellie-Jayne Marshalls

Age: 16

Gender: female

Height: 5"4

Weight: I don't really know, but she ain't fat!

Eyes (shape, color): larger than normal and green

Hair (length, color, straight, etc.): shoulder length, usually kept in cornrows, wavy and is black with random stripes of purple

Alignment (Good or Bad): good

Likes: Spaghetti, anime and flashy lights

Dislikes: awkward silences... Just silence and stillness in general, really

Overall Personality: Crazy but in that loveable way, and is really caring to those that are her friends

Mutation (What it is, how they got it, how they deal with it, stuff like that.): Elements. You know, earth, air fire and water? She has relatively good control over it but when mad, she will unleash elemental hell. Wears metal bracelets on each arm to contain the power. found out about it when she got her nose pierced, it hurt like hell and she set the shop alight.

Nationality: From Newcastle, Britain

Other: when mad her eyes go gray

Family: lives with some friends in a old tattoo parlor, orphan

Background (Where did they grow up, did they have a happy childhood, basically what makes them what they are today?): she had a good child hood, just had a sucky time dating and making friends cause she's weird

Hobbies: writing, anime, manga and eating...anything edible

Quirks: when in a seriously good mood, she'll walk around with her eyes shut and will apologize to objects she walks into

Good At: art, writing eating laziness, fighting

Fails At: MATH AND SCIENCE!

How did they get into the Institute?: her friends at the parlor told her to go to get training

Favorite School Subject/Sport: art and English

Least Favorite School Subject/Sport: math and science

Love Interests (If there are any… remember, Kurt is off limits-although it WOULD add to all of the drama…): a short crush on Scott... But don't tell him that

Who They Hate: posers and fakers... And cheerleaders

Who They Like: people who don't fake it

2 hours ago

Add on to how they got to the institute: Se wanted a fresh start and not get in as many fights with random drunks and druggies

* * *

**From: Abby7441**

Name: Allegra (doesn't know is an orphan)

Age: 14

Gender: Female

Height: 5'3"

Weight: 135

Eyes: purple look catlike

Hair: black with purple stripes, super long

Alignment: good

Likes: music, reading, singing, color silver

Dislikes: color pink, Facebook (never could figure it out), bullies, dresses

Overall personality: good tempered until she finally loses temper (run away if possible), usually friendly

Mutation: whatever she sings happens, example " the grass is dead, and that is sad, come back to life little grass (sorry that was a terrible example), songbird. Bird like appearance (I.E. feathers and beak and wings and super sharp talons)

Background: abandoned by parents when born, she was put in orphanage, ran away at age 5 was caught by the scientists at testing facility, heard rumors about institute, she ran to it almost getting dragged back to testing sites.

Hobbies: drawing and reading

Nationality: American

Other: hates storms

Family: orphan

Quirks: when laughing snorts

Good at: tripping, walking into things and people, also amazingly softball

Bad at: school, most sports

How get to institute: heard rumors ran from testing site and made it 100 ft away when scientist finally caught up, as a last ditch effort she screamed and Logan heard it, rushing out he scares them away not before they had injured her gravely, wakes up in hospital wing.

Favorite Sport: softball

Least favorite: Math

Love Interest: Bobby, aka Iceman or somethin like that.

Who she hates: Tabitha and Brotherhood, also the Scientists.

Who she likes: everyone other then the people above.

* * *

**From: Sunstar Writer**

Name: Zanna Isabella Perez (or "Z")

Age: 16

Gender: female

Height: 5 ft. 6 in.

Weight: 138 lbs.

Eyes (shape, color): Almond, hazel and silver (one of each)

Hair (length, color, straight, etc.): Short, Bob cut with side bangs that go to her chin, Curly, Black with red highlights

Alignment (Good or Bad): Good

Likes: Horchata, books, writing, music, peppermint, Skittles, kick-boxing, Zombies, Colors, Animals, the outside, FOOD!, some animes that she got hooked on and would never admit to liking in public.

Dislikes: Toad, being yelled at for no reason, sushi, small enclosed spaces that she can't escape from.

Overall Personality: She tends to be random and a bit hyper, but she's also a self-appointed flower child, she can be very relaxed and wise when the situation call for it but if it isn't necessary she won't be. She knows she's a teen and takes advantage of the fact that she's young and can get away with a lot.

Mutation (What it is, how they got it, how they deal with it, stuff like that.): Can control Air, (kinda like in the last air bender), also has powerful empathy, and can send messages on the wind, can also heal people. She got her powers when she was 7 and kick boxing with her older brother, she accidently sent him flying through a wall, about a week after they started manifesting she woke up screaming with her arms glowing and when the glowing stopped she had silver and gold swirly tattoos all over her body. Her mom, brother, and herself, moved to their ranch up north so she could learn a bit more about her powers without anybody else finding out and her getting in trouble. If she's really stressed out her powers of empathy become really overwhelming and can cause her to have severe migraines or seizures, so she meditates a lot.

Nationality: Mexican and Cuban. (Hispanic basically)

Family: Her mother, older brother (deceased), and younger sister (8 yrs.).

Background (Where did they grow up, did they have a happy childhood, basically what makes them what they are today?): She was born in Phoenix, AZ but moved up north to a ranch in Flagstaff, AZ after discovering her powers. Her Brother was the first to really accept her powers and he died in a car accident shortly after they were discovered; after that her mom decided that if it was for her powers she would have lost all three of her children and accepted her daughter fully again, they are keeping an eye on her younger sister to see if she also has the X-gene. Their dad left them shortly after the discovery of her powers and the birth of the youngest. She doesn't really remember him too much because he was a business man who was hardly ever home.

Hobbies: Kick-boxing, reading, writing, meditating, and every now and then cooking.

Quirks: When she's annoyed her eye twitches, and when she's nervous she starts pulling on her bangs, she also tends to speak like whatever book she had been reading for a while after, so if you talk to her while reading harry potter she'll respond with a reasonably good British accent for about 10 minutes or until somebody points out she's doing it.

Good At: Kick boxing, school, reading people.

Fails At: Walking, keeping opinions to herself, resisting puppy-dog eyes, and keeping away from sweets.

How did they get into the Institute?: Professor Xavier and Storm came to her family's ranch and talked to her mom and her, they both immediately agreed to the idea, however a dust storm came and the two mutants were stuck at her home for a few days. When it finally cleared the X-jet was covered in dirt so the professor gave Zanna the okay to use her powers to get it all off. She's still in contact with her family, and is training mainly with Storm and Professor X considering her powers.

Favorite School Subject/Sport: English and base ball

Least Favorite School Subject/Sport: Math and dodge ball

Love Interests (If there are any… remember, Kurt is off limits-although it WOULD add to all of the drama…): Pietro/ Quicksilver, though she would never admit that out loud if her life depended on it.

Who They Hate: Toad, the nasty little bugger is always trying to flirt with her and ends up embarrassing her. Duncan, he's such a poser! He isn't even that good at football!

Who They Like: Evan (he's so funny!), Kurt (he's blue, and fluffy. Nuff said.), Logan (He's so tough on the outside but his emotions dictate he truly does care for us! What a softy!), Storm (she's just so cool!), Kailee (she seems so awkward, but she's such a nice girl, and she has very passionate emotions! I truly respect her, and feel like I should hug her often.)

* * *

**From: MasterMind 16X**

Name: Manuel Rodriguez

Age: 15

Gender: Male

Height: 6' 1

Weight: 172 lbs

Eyes (shape, color): Wide, except when angry, and dark brown

Hair (length, color, straight, etc.): short (even for a guy), almost black, too short to be anything other than straight

Alignment (Good or Bad): Good

Likes: Animals, food (until he tries Kitty's food), dodge ball

Dislikes: any other form of physical activity, plants, history

Overall Personality: He is a bit reclusive, but he is really nice and will almost always help out his friends. He's very intelligent and good at thinking things out. He's not much of a leader, however, and is extremely passive, so he's very unlikely to fight, even if he has to.

Mutation *AT THE MOST TWO POWERS, I'M GETTING SICK OF THIS. DO I HAVE TO DRILL IT INTO YOUR SKULLS? WHAT DID YOU THINK I MEANT WHEN I SAID DON'T OVERPOWER YOUR CHARACTERS?* (What it is, how they got it, how they deal with it, stuff like that.): He has the ability to bend and control light waves, enabling him to create highly realistic illusions and turn himself and other people/objects invisible. This is different from the telepathic ones because the illusions aren't in someone's head. They are real (kind of) and cannot be blocked out. He first learned he had this power on his fifteenth birthday, when he woke up and went to school completely invisible. He hasn't learned how to control it very well, so he has a habit of disappearing or creating massive illusions on accident.

Nationality: Venezuelan

Other: His favorite animal is a wolf (I don't really know what you want for "other")

Family: He has a mother, father, uncle (who, by the way, is a lazy freeloading bum), and two younger brothers who live with him

Background (Where did they grow up, did they have a happy childhood, basically what makes them what they are today?): He grew up in Venezuela with a fairly happy childhood. Other than his good for nothing freeloader of an uncle, he had a very loving family environment. He preferred to keep to himself and think quietly rather than socialize with the other kids his age, but he still had some friends. He got teased a bit for being reclusive, but it wasn't anything severe and didn't bug him too much (mostly because he didn't realize a lot of it was happening). His father was completely pacifist and always stressed on the importance of no violence, and his uncle was a hippy, so he was always going on and on about "Make love, not war!" When he was twelve his family moved to a small town near Bayville. He's lived there ever since.

Hobbies: He likes to think, play dodge ball, eat, and read.

Quirks: He never uses filler words like "Uh, er, um." Instead, he just remains silent while thinking of what to say. It can be kind of unnerving.

Good At: Math, science, dodge ball.

Fails At: history, extended conversations, graceful comments (he just says what he means, no euphemisms or any attempts at sugar coating anything. IE "Do these pants make me look fat?" "Yes." "Excuse me?!")

How did they get into the Institute?: Kitty phased through him while driving and he got stuck in the back seat. When she got back to the Institute, she finally noticed him. Xavier quickly picked up on him being a mutant, and invited him to join. He accepted, figuring why not?

Favorite School Subject/Sport: Physics and chemistry / dodge ball (it's a sport!)

Least favorite School Subject/Sport: History / all the other ones

Love Interests (If there are any… remember, Kurt is off limits-although it WOULD add to all of the drama…): Rahne Sinclair

Who They Hate (They have to hate at LEAST one person): Jean (he thinks she's way too full of herself), Pietro (he's way too narcissistic), and Roberto (stupid overachiever)

Who They Like: Kurt's cool, Kitty's really nice, Rahne's amazingly beautiful and really awesome (duh, she's his love interest), Scott's alright, and Logan's a... respectable enough person.

* * *

**From:**

**Like yolo right**

Name: Faye McCorren

Age: 17

Gender: Female

Height: 5"10'

Weight: 140 pounds (Roughly)

Eyes (shape, color): Dark green, deep set

Hair (length, color, straight, etc.): Dark brown, wavy at the bottom, comes just past her shoulders. Fringe/bangs are side swept over her right eye

Alignment (Good or Bad): Good

Likes: Fairytales, studying biology and genetics, baking carrot cake

Dislikes: Small places, most insects bar butterfly's and spiders, being made fun of for her thick accent

Overall Personality: Pretty loud and confident most of the time, likes playing harmless pranks on people to make friends. Easy to surprise as she doesn't really pay attention to anything else but the task at hand.

Mutation (What it is, how they got it, how they deal with it, stuff like that.): Supersonic scream, that can momentarily stun people and propel them backwards. It is also able to break fragile objects such as glass, and can propel her off of the ground for a few was born with the mutation, and it only first showed when her older brother scared her one night by jumping out of a wardrobe. Her scream knocked him back and broke all the glass in the house. She tries to deal with it by not being so easily frightened, but it doesn't always work. At the institute she is trying to train herself so she can control the direction of it, so she can aim it at only one person or a few people and not deafen everyone within mile radius or hinder her team mates while they're fighting people.

Nationality: Scottish

Other:

Family: Mother (Celia McCorren) Father (Douglass McCorren) older brother (Ian McCorren) Grandfather (Deceased)

Background : Grew up in Glasgow, Scotland. Had a rather happy childhood with a good family and lots of friends. Her grandfather would tell her Fairytales when she was growing up which made her want to be a hero.

Hobbies: Playing the violin and Cello, baking sweets and cakes

Quirks: Refers to everyone younger than her as "a wee baby". Likes to sing folk songs from Scotland when things get too quiet. Likes slapping her friends butts and making the smaller ones sit on her lap

Good At: Hand to hand combat, playing the violin, cheering people up

Fails At: Being quiet, comforting people, handling a rough situation, drawing, writing, swimming for long periods of time, driving anything, baking actual food instead of cakes and sweets, singing

How did they get into the Institute?: The professor invited her after she was scared badly at her public school in Scotland, thus resulting in her screaming veeeeeery loudly. She knocked her entire class out for an hour and broke all the windows and mirrors in a mile radius.

Favorite School Subject/Sport: Biology / Chemistry. She really enjoys Rugby and dodge ball

Least Favorite School Subject/Sport: Hates Math and physics, and computer class to some degree. Hates soccer/football and finds it impossible to play hockey.

Love Interests : Bobby/Iceman. She has a huuuuuugeeee crush on him and her accent gets really really thick when she talks to him.

Who They Hate: Jean, Mystique, Todd/Toad.

Who They Like: Tabitha, Kitty, Kurt, Bobby, Rahne, Evan, Mr. McCoy

* * *

**From: Qwerty**

Name: Jack Lark

Age: 14

Gender: male

Height: average (I only know metric units, sorry)

Weight: slightly under average (I don't even know how much guys weigh)

Eyes (shape, color): regular-shaped, with a cat-like pupil, hazel.

Hair (length, color, straight, etc.): almost to the nape of his neck, dark brown, straight(ish), very scruffy

Alignment (Good or Bad): good

Likes: cats, stealing his neighbors' Wi-Fi and luscious young women.

Dislikes: school, rules and dogs

Overall Personality: Jack tries way too hard to be a rebel. So hard it is painful to watch. He tries to put on a gruff and badass attitude (like Logan) but it doesn't suit him at all. Underneath all that jerkass he is like a marshmallow, soft and mushy.

Mutation *AT THE MOST TWO POWERS, I'M GETTING SICK OF THIS. DO I HAVE TO DRILL IT INTO YOUR SKULLS? WHAT DID YOU THINK I MEANT WHEN I SAID DON'T OVERPOWER YOUR CHARACTERS?* (What it is, how they got it, how they deal with it, stuff like that.):

All the abilities of a regular domestic cat, i.e.:

Retractable claws, Climbing, Enhanced agility, Enhanced balance, Enhanced flexibility, Enhanced jump, Enhanced strength, Enhanced senses, Night vision, Enhanced speed, Predator instinct, Stealth tactics & Spiritual awareness...I found it all on Wikipedia. Legit.

(This may seem like a lot, but until you discover that cats are the master race of this world YOU SHALL BOW DOWN TO THE SUPREME POWER OF THE DOMESTIC FELIIIIIIIIINES!)

He discovered it when he fell out his two-story bedroom window (after being SUCH a REBEL and trying to sneak out) and landed on his feet. He likes his powers and uses them to sneak out after curfew.

Nationality: comes from New Zealand

Other: due to his enhanced balance and night vision, he has a fluffy tail and cat-eyes.

Family: Lives with his single mother, only child.

Background (Where did they grow up, did they have a happy childhood, basically what makes them what they are today?):

He grew up in the suburbs, he had a pretty normal and clueless childhood, until he realized that his peers seemed to be maturing faster than him. So he hid his marshmallow personality with layers of rebel, badassery and jerkass, thinking it would make him seem more mature and grown up. It didn't and he started pushing his friends and family away. He learned his lesson and now days, he's toned it down a bit. But you know what they say, old habits die hard.

Hobbies: rugby, cats and "manly" sports

Quirks: did I mention that tries to act like a rebel. I think I did.

Good At: most physical sports involving a ball and very little skill.

Fails At: school, being rebel

How did they get into the Institute?: he found a golden ticket in his Wonka chocolate bar (seriously, how did everyone else get in?)

Favorite School Subject/Sport: rugby

Least Favorite School Subject/Sport: Math, art, SOSE, English...everything

Love Interests (If there are any… remember, Kurt is off limits-although it WOULD add to all of the drama…): Rahne

Who They Hate (They have to hate at LEAST one person): Scott (seriously, Scott, pull that stick out your butt)

* * *

**From: Empressofthedead**

Name: Sara Smith

Age: 15

Gender: Female

Height: 5'2

Weight: 50kg

Eyes (shape, color): Light blue almond eyes

Hair (length, color, straight, etc.): Blond, shoulder blade length usually braided and very messy *cough* constant bed head*cough*

Alignment (Good or Bad): Good

Likes: Sleeping, her girlfriend

Dislikes: Being woken up, noise

Overall Personality: Easy going not really caring about much, she loves her sleep; if you disturb her she kill you. She sleeps most of the time. She's blunt and rude, constantly groggy like she's just woken up and grumpy. No personal space she just sits or lies down on someone else to get a spot on the couch.

Mutation *AT THE MOST TWO POWERS, I'M GETTING SICK OF THIS. DO I HAVE TO DRILL IT INTO YOUR SKULLS? WHAT DID YOU THINK I MEANT WHEN I SAID DON'T OVERPOWER YOUR CHARACTERS?* (What it is, how they got it, how they deal with it, stuff like that.): She has the power to put people to sleep by blowing some dust from her hand onto their face, and being in close proximity to her makes people drowsy. One day people just kept getting tired around her. She doesn't care, it's just there.

Nationality: American

Other: She's narcoleptic so she randomly falls asleep which is why she stays close to people so they can catch her. She sleep walks a bit and falls down stairs. She carries around a light blue pillow.

Family: A mother and a father they don't know about her powers.

Background (Where did they grow up, did they have a happy childhood, basically what makes them what they are today?): She grew up in New York and was a bit spoilt, but nothing major happened in her childhood.

Hobbies: Sleeping

Quirks: falls asleep when not doing something.

Good At: Getting people to shut up(put them to sleep) and sleeping

Fails At: Everything else

How did they get into the Institute?: Cerebro track her and the x-men offered her a spot.

Favorite School Subject/Sport: None

Least Favorite School Subject/Sport: None

Love Interests (If there are any… remember, Kurt is off limits-although it WOULD add to all of the drama…): Sally

Who They Hate (They have to hate at LEAST one person): Dislikes Evan he pricks her when she falls asleep on him, Logan he wakes her up in mean ways.

Who They Like: Kurt and hank, she says they're like fuzzy pillows, Sally

* * *

Name: Sally Fox

Age: 16

Gender: Female

Height: 5'5

Weight: 55kg

Eyes (shape, color): Large almond green

Hair (length, color, straight, etc.): Short curly light brown

Alignment (Good or Bad): Good

Likes: Computers, games, Sara

Dislikes: Viruses, lairs,

Overall Personality: honest, helpful, witty, nosy, pessimistic, untrusting just doesn't show it that much she think everyone has a hidden agenda.

Mutation *AT THE MOST TWO POWERS, I'M GETTING SICK OF THIS. DO I HAVE TO DRILL IT INTO YOUR SKULLS? WHAT DID YOU THINK I MEANT WHEN I SAID DON'T OVERPOWER YOUR CHARACTERS?* (What it is, how they got it, how they deal with it, stuff like that.): Lies makes her physical ill and makes her uncomfortable, if there are a lot of lies in one place *cough* like a political debate *cough* she'll throw up. She can also make people tell the truth by touching them or holding eye contacted, she's at the institute to enhance her power so that only her presence is require for honesty. One day she started feeling sick and uncomfortable around dishonest people. She loves her powers human lie detector no one can lie to her, besides the throwing up part.

Nationality: American

Other: she's a skilled hacker

Family: mother and father and an older brother in the CIA

Background (Where did they grow up, did they have a happy childhood, basically what makes them what they are today?): She and her brother are total tech heads, got in to a bit of trouble with the police and it set them strait so now she helps people who are being bullied on the internet

Hobbies: Programming, sometime helps her brother with interrogations

Quirks: bites her lips when board

Good At: Computers, comforting people

Fails At: pranks, compliments

How did they get into the Institute?: The prof heard about this girl that could make anyone confess by staring at them so he check her out and offered her a spot in the institute

Favorite School Subject/Sport: IT, soccer

Least Favorite School Subject/Sport: English

Love Interests (If there are any… remember, Kurt is off limits-although it WOULD add to all of the drama…): Sara

Who They Hate (They have to hate at LEAST one person): Anyone who lies

Who They Like: Sara (everyone else has an agenda . .)

* * *

**From: Squirrelz**

Name: Shiley Diggs AkA Squirrel

Age: 18

Appearance: Shiley's a typical girl next door. She has long blonde hair almost reaching the elbows but not there yet! She has hazel eyes with hints of green, lovingly referring to them as a 'poop hue'. Charming. She's white, not total paste but has a bit of color. She wears a plaid shirt with shorts and converse.

Personality: She is friendly to those she likes, but mess with her the wrong way and you may get a mouth full of fist. Other than that, she tries to hold back a temper and 'play nice'.

Likes: Animals. LOVES dogs, cats, mule, chickens, and goats... and owns several of each.

Power: With her small size of 4'11'' and weighing on at 95 lb., this lil' turd can climb as fast as any squirrel, gecko, duck you name it. Yes. I said duck. Anyhow, she can climb, leap and go just as fast as any squirrel.

Alignment: A little of both. Its kind of a mystery. She loves tossing oranges at random oncoming candy vans but she will gladly aid an old lady across the street.

Dislikes: Dog dookie, and cursing ***A/N: I don't know who Dog dookie is-WAIT! Never mind, I got it!***

Nationality: Heins 57! ***A/N: Wut...? She's steak sauce?***

Family: pretty normal... daddy's girl, mamas world type of girl... She has older siblings.. 7... ALL brothers...

Likes: Cooking and exploring.

Is good at: surprisingly, cooking! Who would have thunk... oh, and tossing oranges randomly at people.

Quirks: Biting her toes.

Love interests: Shes taken by a man who ain't mentioned here.3

Ones she likes: There ain't too many people she doesn't like. She gets along MORE with guys, being such a tomboy. Fred seems nice... sometimes. Seems to have deep conversations with him on occasions. She likes Pietro, reminds her of her brother back home. She calls him a man slut quite frequently. No horrible meanimg by it, just honest. Digs Rogue too. I forgot to mention she's southern, straight out of a holler in TN.

Ones she doesn't like: doesn't necessarily dislike him, but hates being close to Toad. She always squeezes dawn dish detergent at him screaming, "COME TO THE CLEAN SIDE!" in Darth Vader voice, quite pitifully really.

Overall: down to earth, and pretty daring. Give her a dare and heck yes... She will DO it... except if its nasty... gross...

* * *

From: E.T

Name: Maggie Stevens  
Age: about 15 or 16 I guess  
Gender: female  
Height : 5'11  
Weight: 140  
Eyes: narrow, brown in color  
Hair: light blonde almost no color, but it used to be brown (explained in mutation part)  
Alignment: x men  
Likes: books, calm lakes, art, and classical music.  
Dislikes: loud noises, scary movies, small spaces.( she's claustrophobic)  
Overall personality: a friendly but very easily scared person, she likes spending time with people but doesn't always know what to say.  
Mutation: is able to turn into air. She can do it to other objects and people to. ( so she takes her clothes with her to, cause, you know) because of this her skin and hair started losing color.  
Nationality: um... Some European nation , I guess? ( wow, I did not think this through did I?)  
Other: I got nothing  
Family: has a lot of siblings, but none of them have mutations, so he parents freaked out and tried to send her somewhere else.  
Background : had a fine childhood, normal sort of family so no big family drama  
Hobbies: like to draw and doodle stuff, but not very serious about it  
Quirks: sometimes accidently turn some thing in to air and can't get it back( hope that doesn't happen to a person)  
Good at: well, she can touch her nose with her tongue!  
Fails at: most sports, athletic activities  
How did they get in to the institute?: her parents sent her.  
Favorite school subject: English  
Least favorite: gym  
Love interest: I don't really care, but if you find someone to pair her up with, by all means. ( just not the brotherhood, they all freak me out, mostly Pietro)  
Who they hate: she doesn't really hate her, but is a lil' scared of Rogue.  
Who they like: gets along with just about everyone else I guess, but she looks up to Jean for not being afraid of social activity .

* * *

**Okay people, you can stop now. I have enough (more than enough) and I should tell you now that I have absolutely NO IDEA how I'm gonna do this and stuff. You'll probably just show up in random chapters or all of you will like cram into one chapter and you'll never be seen again and... gosh I'm sorry. I should have planned. But-summer's ending-and school's coming-and-and I have a project thingy-and I'm helping Linzy write a story-and-and-and I NEED CHOCOLATE! TT_TT**

**I'll probably just make some kind of huge celebration party thingy with all of you guys in it. Gasp! I can make Holiday specials!**

**Just as a warning, I am going to butcher these guys up so bad. and I apologize in advance.**


	21. Minisode 1

**THIS IS NOT IN ANY WAY RELATED TO WHAT'S GOING ON IN THE STORY RIGHT NOW! I just… felt like writing fluff to apologize for being a complete douche about the OCs and stuff… but seriously, some of them are just… too overpowered and the powers don't even tie into each other and then the appearance and it's just… there's no way that their looks could tie into their mutation and-and-and…. At least KURT has a legitimate excuse! His Dad is Azazel-a red demon looking mutant with teleportation powers-and his Mom is Mystique-a blue shape shifting mutant. IT'S CALLED GENETICS! Gosh, I need some chocolate right now! **

**Anyways here: for those of you who read the newly improved Sludge character sheet and know that Kailee is afraid of thunder.**

* * *

CRACK

"Ah!" I yelped, letting my laundry basket slip from my grasp and to the ground. Various articles of clean clothing jumped from the basket and onto the clean white floor before the dryer. I looked out the window to see that the night sky was filled with dark gray storm clouds, each producing bright veins of white light that streaked across the heavens. They flashed in the darkness, illuminating the room briefly. Each flash was followed shortly after by a deafening crack of thunder.

I hated thunder.

It was absolutely terrifying and caused my body to shake uncontrollably.

It was so loud and made my ears hurt to the point that I had to cover them with my hands.

Then… as if the situation couldn't possibly get any worse…

The lights went out.

The room was plunged into complete and utter darkness as the thunder rumbled on outside, showing no signs of stopping. I fumbled around blindly, searching for the door so that I could escape from the room and throw myself under my bed covers. My hands touched a smooth, cold surface and I knitted my brows in annoyance.

'I wanted the DOOR not the DRYER-'

CRACK

'On second thought the dryer's just as good.'

I crouched down to the floor and quietly crawled into the machine, pulling a small blanket with me to keep the door from closing on me. The last thing I wanted was for it to turn on with me inside. I wedged it into the corner and curled my body into a tight ball, making myself as small as humanly possible. Gosh, you could fit… three small people in here. Another crack of thunder echoed through the room and I jumped, a shriek escaping from my lips as I hit the side of the dryer. Pulling my knees to my chest I slammed my eyes shut and sniffed, tears brimming at the corners of my eyes as I did so.

'Oh God, no. Don't you DARE-' I chastised myself as I felt the tears begin to stream down my face. 'It's just thunder, it can't hurt you. Come on. Stop crying. It's useless. All your proving is that you are a giant coward.'

CRACK SMACK BOOM

'Never mind, never mind! It's totally justified! Thunder is scary!'

So, I sat there in that dryer as the storm continued on for a good hour or so.

And then there was an odd sound followed by the smell of sulfur.

"Hallo?" A German voice sounded in the room, dangerously close to my hiding spot.

'No, no. Why did he have to come here? Of all people.' Another crack of thunder cut off my train of thought and I jumped, hitting my head on the metal. This movement made a loud THUMP echo in the room and I winced. 'Just walk away, it was nothing. Come on, go. Get, shoo!'

I heard a creak and I knew that they were opening the door to the dryer. 'No, no, no, no, no, no, no. Please no! This is going to be so awkward and embarrassing and-'

"Kailee?" I looked toward the blue mutant with wide bloodshot eyes. "Vhat are you doing in-"

CRACK SMACK

I let out a short shout and leapt out of the dryer as fast as I could, latching onto the first thing that my hands touched…. Which happened to be Kurt. He let out a yelp in surprise but made no attempts at moving away and prying me off. I was frozen in place by my fear. Tears welled in my eyes as my body shook with each sob. 'This is so embarrassing. Can I just go back in the dryer?' I stiffened when I felt his arms wrap around me in a tight hug. 'I'm dreaming, absolutely dreaming.'

"It's okay. The thunder cannot get you."

I nodded weakly, legs turning into lead when he began to stroke my hair in an attempt to soothe me. Not helping. Not at all. If anything it's just making me even more antsy. Just… calm down. Calm down and breather in and out in and-oh God he smells good. Is that vanilla? It is, that smells nice. He smells nice. What am I doing? Stop, Kailee. NOW. Just stop. You can't go around sniffing people. That's… weird. You're not a wolf. Your name isn't Rahne-she doesn't even sniff people… at least I hope not-I don't know.

"Kurt…?"

"Ja?"

"Promise me… that you won't tell anyone about this." I asked him. "I don't want people to think that I'm even more of a wuss." I sniffed and stepped out of the hug.

"You're not a vhuss." *I can't write German accents, I'm sorry.* He cupped my face with his hand, wiping away a tear with his thumb. Oh God. What the heck just-is this real life? I stared at him for a while until he told me, "Your nose… it's bleeding."

"Yeah that happens."

* * *

**You guys better be gosh darn happy. **


	22. Chapter 19

**BACK TO THE POORLY WRITTEN ACTION!**

**Annnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnd Action! Someone get a spotlight on-oh wait, this isn't a movie. Crap. I'd be a horrible director.**

**I feel so conflicted right now…**

* * *

_Third Person, Because I Can._

* * *

They had arrived at a construction area-or that's what the sign had read when they had entered. It looked more like… a crumbling building with absolutely no roof whatsoever and the ground… there were various holes and cracks in the concrete surrounding it. The place was-to put in simply-trashed. Absolutely trashed and no one was sure if it was like this before or if the Brotherhood had done it. There were wrappers to unknown goods littering the ground and it just… smelled rank. Then again that could have just been Toad, the pale green skinned mutant who was perched on a turned over trash can. He had been using his tongue to catch the insects that had been buzzing around the bin when the X-Men had finally decided to show up. So now he, along with the rest of the Brotherhood, had turned to the other mutants with smug grins on each of their faces. Connor, whose hands and feet had been bound together, was leaning against an abandoned and run down car in front of the building. His eyes went wide when he saw that his older sister was there amongst the X-Men. Kailee, however, was glaring with so much hate and contempt in her eyes that her shoulders were quaking and drops of slime were beginning to collect around her feet. The young boy was positively frightened of his sister-he had never seen her this angry before and a small, really small, part of him felt sorry for the Brotherhood. He could only imagine what torture methods were racing through her mind right then. Perhaps she'd tie them all together and use jumper cables to electrocute them-or worse, she could shove Kitty's cookies down their throats and make her drive them all over town afterwards.

There was an exchange of words going on between the two groups but Kailee-who was BEYOND ticked-didn't hear any of it. Eeliak was coaching her, telling her what she should do. But the voice's words did not seem to reach her. She was too livid with anger to focus on anything at the moment. Eeliak on the other hand, was not. So… she did the only thing that came to mind. She manifested herself-using Kailee as a reference-of course she was not… experienced in this kind of thing. The end results were her now being in complete control of her host's body. Eeliak grumbled in annoyance but settled for it. It would have to do-she just had to make sure not to damage it too badly.

"So it's simple really," Quicksilver spoke, gesturing with his hands towards Kailee's direction. He had a cocky, confidant look on his face. Eeliak badly wanted to wipe it off of his face with a tire iron wrapped with barbed-wire. He continued on, "You give us the girl, and we'll give you the brat."

"No vay!" Nightcrawler snarled from Sludge's right. "K-Sludge would NEVER-"

Eeliak's eyes narrowed at the slip up. She did not like her host's relationship with the fuzzy blue elf. She knew that he would just hurt her in the end, that's all people were good for-hurting. Her host had already been hurt-she didn't need to feel any more pain. She needed a protector. And Eeliak was her protector-despite her strange methods. Everything she did, everything she said was to keep her safe.

And she wasn't going to stop that now.

"How about this?" Eeliak stepped forward, placing a finger to her chin and tapping it thoughtfully. "**We**-keep the girl. And **you**-give **us** the boy?" She put up her hands in a 'whatever' gesture and shrugged, "Unless, of course, you want to be sent to the ER. Or**, my** vote, the morgue. Oh, doesn't that sound lovely?" she clapped her hands together. "So how's 'bout it?"

Cyclops hissed at the girl from behind, "Sludge, what are you doing? Trying to get yourself killed?"

"Shhhhhhhh, I got this. Just… I don't know… stand there and look pretty. Good luck with that."

The speedster laughed, "Are you serious?"

"Yeah man!" Toad chortled, "What's a little girl like you gonna do? Slime us?!"

She pursed her lips until the four's laughter died down. "You done, 'cause I'd like to get this wrapped up. Now, if you would."

And then **(The firenation attacked!... Wait, ugh! Wrong fandom AGAIN! Aang get your glider and come on, I'll figure this out.)** all mutant hell broke loose. There were lasers being shot at Blob and rocks flying into the air and things being thrown at other things and Wolverine just being completely awesome and slicing at everything and everyone that came near him and Rogue was dodging Toad's tongue and there was teleporting and phasing and… and… Eeliak was trying to make her way over to Connor without getting struck by anything. Of course, this was made nearly impossible when an annoying silver-haired mutant began to literally run circles around her, preventing her from getting to her objective.

"Oh no, whatever shall I do?" she said in mock grief. "Except maybe this." She flung a handful of slime at the ground in front of her and held out her foot. She succeeded in tripping the speedster up and getting him stuck in the inky black mess.

"Hey!" he shouted in protest when she began to walk by him. She stopped, backtracked, and looked him straight in the eye.

"Stick around."

That's what heroes did right? Beat up bad guys and say witty things? Eh, who cares?

She stood before Connor and looked at him. "Hey, I'm here to… save you, and junk."

He only blinked as she bent down and began to untie the rope from around his hands and ankles. She growled when she found them to now by red a swollen. Just as she was about to stand everything began to shake. The ground was unstable beneath their feet and she felt dirt hit the top of her head. Looking up, her eyes went wide and her face paled. The building was beginning to come down on them and fast. She knew that there was no way that she would be able to make it out of there in time, let alone with Connor. Her eyes narrowed and she threw herself onto the boy, wrapping her arms around him and willing her slime to surround the two. He wouldn't be hurt at all; it would be her who would be getting the full impact.

She felt the slabs of rock crush down and she grit her teeth in concentration. 'Too much. It's too much.' She growled as the concrete began to wear down her protective circle of slime. 'It hurts, it hurts so much. I have to keep this up though.' She knew that she could just from into a puddle of slime and slither out with no broken bones at all but she couldn't leave the boy-he meant too much to Kailee. And it would kill her to see him hurt. But this was beginning to be too much; she could feel several of her bones bending under the pressure of being completely buried but she willed herself to stay put. 'Have to get through this, keep him safe.'

"Kailee?" Connor blinked up at her and she saw the girl's eyes flash as the skin on her face began to ripple. It wasn't long until she collapsed, still covering the boy in her protective shield. It wouldn't last long though, not under all of this pressure.

"Kailee!"

"**Kailee!"**

** "**Sludge!"

"Vhere is she?!"

"Are they okay?!"

"Connor! Kailee!"

"Over here, I saw somethin' move!"


	23. NOTE

**This story is currently on hiatus. I have been having a tough time with school and homework and my lazy slob of a brother always hogging the stuffing computer so I can't really right anything unless I want him breathing down my neck. I mean, what the Glob? You're like 19, go get a girlfriend-get out of here. I don't like you. You eat all of the food and drink an entire jug of milk in one day. I NEED MY VITAMIN D! I GET CRAZY WITHOUT THAT STUFF, MAN! CRAZZZZZXY!gyusd gvfadgbfbfbdcgjhn **

**You guys can hate me all you want but you know what? Stuff it. I don't care, I don't wanna hear it. I need some time and space just leave me alone for a bit Come back in like three months.**


End file.
